Faith The Vampire Slayer
by Keeping The Flame Writers
Summary: A spinoff of sorts of BtVS i with action, drama, death and more in which Faith and Willow eventually become lovers
1. Episode 1 A New Beginning

Faith The Vampire Slayer Series

by the Keeping The Flame Writers, Nicholas, Buffyfan1973, C&S, Marti and AnyaRocks

Copyright 2004

Disclaimers: Joss and ME own it all, other media productions own any other borrowed

material and or characters, all made up characters are the property of KTF

Feedback: please send a little feedback!

Distribution: just let us know where. Rating, R

Setting: begins in Sunnydale, diverting to Sunnyhaven, Canada in later seasons.

Summary: Spin-off of BTVS of sorts, much character death, angst, drama, humor, suspense

and storyline twists in this series in which Faith and Willow are the lead characters

as well as eventually, lovers

Season 1

Notes: Season 1 has a little time wankiness, character death and more! This season

diverts from how BtVS really ended.

There will be action, bonding, drama, angst, and little in the way of shippiness,

that will come in later seasons!

Episode 1- ANew Beginning by Nicholas

Faith stands in a graveyard at night looking around in wonderment, with a sort of

far off look in her eyes. She is having a flash back to Buffy diving into the hellmouth.

Buffy: "Faith, it has to be this way, if you can't save me, it's ok." She dives in

with the corporeal first evil ending Faith's flash back.)

Faith: "Damn B, I hope I can do what you expect of me." An Uber Vamp jumps her from

behind and they struggle.

(Cut to Summers home.)

Dawn and Andrew are seated at the kitchen table eating snacks.

Andrew: "You think Faith is ready to be our leader?"

Dawn: "I really don't care, why couldn't she go into hiding with Giles and let Buffy

stay!"

The door opens and a bloody slayer comes in but the look on her face shows she's

picked up on Dawn's angry look as Dawn heads up the stairs.

Andrew: "I'll get you something for that."

Faith: "No bother, it's all good. Where's Red?"

Andrew: "Out with Kennedy." His face drops in fright as Willow bursts through the

door.

Willow: "Oh my Goddess, it's, it's, someone is letting those Turok Han's out. I barely

got away." She is staggering and Faith helps her to sit down as she's talking, Andrew

has slipped out of the scene.

Faith: "Breathe Red, where's your chick slayer gal at?"

Willow: "At home," she sort of drops her face.

Faith: "Problems in paradise or just the sex department," She lights a cigarette

blinking her eyes at Willow.

Willow: "It's not important, the uber vamp's are though."

Faith: "Yeah sorry," she stands up. "So call the watcher in training principal up

in the morning and we'll figure it out."

(Cut to magic box the next evening.

Faith, Xander and Robin are there as the others come in.

Xander: "I got the food already."

Willow: "Great, anyone got anything other than food?"

Robin: "Dawn did you do your homework?"

Kennedy: "Andrew has his board is about it."

Faith: "I got a training date with the potential here," she stands motioning Kennedy

to the training room.

Robin: "Well the seal isn't the hellmouth so to speak so I'm gathering someone is

opening it. Do we know what all sorts of evil exists on Danzathar?"

Willow: "No we don't, we didn't have time to get much knowledge on it. Anya knew

what little we know now." Willow goes back in thought of Flashback to Anya embracing

her tightly, thanking her

for being the only one who tried to help her belong before she left Sunnydale at

the end of the big battle with the first..

Andrew: "So call Buffy and Giles."

Robin: "Not a good idea just yet." He frowns at the mention of Buffy's name and Willow

pats his shoulder gently.

(cut to Sunnydale High's basement.)

We see Caleb in the basement slicing a man opening the seal and out comes a couple

uber vamp's.

Caleb: "They couldn't defeat me, now cry and close it and you can live." The terrified

man drops his tears on the seal and it closes as Caleb slices his neck with a knife.

"I lied."

(fade to black)


	2. Episode 2 Trembles

Episode 2- Trembles by AnyaRocks

Willow is seeing Tara, Rack, Amy and herself being juiced by magics. Her body begins

to shake and tremble as she awakes screaming No.

(cut to the streets, night time.)

Faith and Xander are walking home from patrol in mid conversation.

Xander: "Yeah I miss Anya. I miss Buffy, Giles, heck even Spike, well ok maybe not

Spike." He squints his eyes.

Faith: "Xander run!" She pulls out a crossbow. An uber vamp is on him in a flash

as Faith gives it a kick to the side of the face

forcing it to let go. They fight with her barely killing it and Xander is helping

her into the house.

(cut to the summers home.)

Faith limps down the stairs the next morning to find Willow sitting on the couch

and Dawn eating breakfast.

Willow: "Hey Faith, anything last night?" She glances at her obvious sore leg.

Faith: "Nothin that won't heal. Kennedy coming?"

Willow: "No, I'm meeting her at the university. She should be caught up by second

semester and can enroll."

Dawn: "I'm leaving, I just can't handle being in this room. This is Buffy's house

not some poor excuse for a slayer's." She stands to leave but Faith catches her arm.

Faith: "Look here D, I'm all the slayer you got so you need to chill the attitude."

Dawn shakes her head and leaves as does Willow.

(Cut to magic box.)

Xander and Faith are working, he's stocking shelves and she's doing the books.

Faith: "All better today?"

Xander: "No, want to trade jobs?"

Faith: "Sure," Robin walks in.

Robin: "Hi, no time for pleasantries. Dawn was kicked out of school for fighting

today and Willow seems a bit off to me. Also, four bodies were found drained of blood

in the basement." He sits next to Xander while speaking as Andrew came through the

shop whistling.)

Andrew: "So this means, someone is bleeding humans then letting those vamp's finish

them off?"

Faith: "Good observation," she puts her jacket on. "Andrew, stay and help Xander

finish this, call and let Willow know and Robin can come with me."

(cut to summers home)

Kennedy gets up off the couch where she and Willow were snuggling.

Kennedy: "I'll talk to Dawn."

Willow: "Thanks," she exits the house as Kennedy goes into Dawn's room.

Kennedy: "Dawn, I know we don't know each other all that well, that you miss Buffy

and don't care for Faith but you've got to deal."

Dawn: "No I don't, Buffy could have stayed with me. Mom left and now Buffy. Now I'm

stuck with a slayer that all she wants to do is kill things and sleep with guys."

Kennedy: "I agree with you on the Faith deal but, Buffy had to do it, she had to

go away, it's part of her finding herself. Besides, you've got Willow, Xander and

I'm here too."

(cut to streets of Sunnydale)

Robin and Faith are in battle with three uber vamp's. Faith has one down but another

is on her back pounding away and Robin is near immobilized.

Andrew: "Faith help, one has Willow!" She fights to get away from the two vamp's

as Andrew swings a wire around the other which has Robin's neck and jerks decapitating

him.

(cut to Tara's grave site.)

Willow is sitting next to Tara's grave shaking badly, her knees clenched to her chest

as Andrew secretly stands watching her.

Willow: "Goddess Tara, I wish you were here to help me. Kennedy just doesn't understand

what I'm going through and neither do I really. Why did these withdrawals start back

up?" An Uber vamp grabs her from behind and she struggles as Andrew runs off. She

is finally knocked into a head stone, Tara's to be exact and he is leaning in to bite.

(fade to black)


	3. Episode 3 Holding On

Episode 3- Holding On by Buffyfan1973

Faith: "Red, hold on, I'll make it!" She dives on the vamp and kicks it off Willow

as Robin drags her to the side. The

vamp knocks Faith into a tree taking the wind out of her for a second. She recovers

jabbing it with a stake shrugging knowing it won't kill it. It kicks her in the stomach

knocking her backwards.

Robin: "Faith come on, she's hurt bad!"

Faith: "I'm trying!"

Andrew: "I'm frightened, that thing looks strong. It's to bad we don't have one of

those space weapons from..."

Robin: "Shut up Andrew now is not the time!" The vamp has Faith down with blood oozing

from her mouth and now stomach where it

rammed the stake into her.

Faith: "Damn it!" She kicks the vamp in the gut sending it flying, jerks down some

sort of wiring used

for utility purposes and races after it. It hits her again but she catches it round

the neck, ramming her knee into it's stomach and pulling with all her might decapitating

it.

(cut to Willow's hospital room.)

Kennedy: "Hey, you're awake, that thing knocked you in the head pretty good."

Willow: "I know, that's all I remember but someone told me they were coming."

Kennedy: "Faith, she almost didn't get away alive either. They're patching her up."

She gives Willow a gentle peck on the lips but Willow seems non-responsive then Andrew

races in.

Andrew: "Oh glad to see you're better. It was awesome, kick, punch, bam, blood and

gore." He's making strange facial motions as he speaks and Willow sort of smiles.

(cut to Faith's room.)

Robin: "Faith don't blame yourself, once we get a handle on who is to blame,"

Faith: "yeah tell me some more Wood-man. Give me the, in every generation a slayer

is born, line too. Don't you see it bub, if we don't find out fast what's going on

and stop it B's vision will come true. She saw an army of those things remember?"

Faith gets up from the bed, dresses and walks out leaving a stunned Wood behind.

(Cut to an abandoned crypt with Caleb and an unseen woman.)

Caleb: "Brilliant idea you had, these Turok-Han's are really distracting to the impressive

scooby gang."

Woman: "Yes and once Willow is to drawn into her magics, Faith in the bottle, the

others will be lost."

(cut to Willie's demon bar)

Faith is chugging her 5th beer down when she's tapped on the arm.

Willie: "Slayer, you're all humanity has now get used to it. Do you think Buffy'd

like seeing you try to run?"

Faith: "Fuck off man, I'm not B, I never will be B!"

Willie: "No you're Faith, headstrong, determined, you know your job fully, you know

you have the power, she let things get in her way, you don't." She throws down some

money, kicking the chair back under the table and walks out.

(Cut to next night at Summers home.)

Andrew is drawing on his board while baking a cake, Willow and Xander are talking.

Xander: "Wills, are you ok?"

Willow: "No Xander, the symptoms are back. I've tried to talk to Kennedy but even

after how I took power from her, she treats it lightly."

Xander: "I hope she and Robin will be ok on patrol, you think Faith ran off again?"

Willow: "Robin said she was mad when she left the hospital but someone has to believe

in her Xander. Someone has to believe she's ready and obviously most of you don't."

Xander: "I don't even trust her fully Wills. Look what she did to us before." Andrew

comes in with the cake, dough all over his hands still.

Andrew: "Look what I did to Willow, I was involved in the murder of Tara. If you

guys can let me in why not Faith. I think she's a kick ass slayer and I trust her."

(cut to Robin and Kennedy.)

Kennedy: "Think she's run off?"

Robin: "Faith, nah, she'll be back, she just needs time to adjust to being leader

but not to worry she'll combust and you'll get your shot." A vamp leaps out and she

easily kills it with a crossbow.

(cut to Joyce Summers grave.)

Faith: "Hey there miss S. I'm really sucking at all this. B just up and left me in

charge, well not just up and left but that's my secret. She left me with D, your

baby girl, and I know you're not proud of how I'm handling her. See the thing is

I don't know how to take care of anyone, not even myself. But I'm holding on hoping

someday someone will believe in me and quit comparing me to B. That's crazy though,

B'd never go get plastered and have a meaningless lay like I did last night. Oh and

I'm sorry for that little mishap a few years back, I didn't really want to kill you

miss S. I was crazy back then ya know." She looks up to see a shimmering white light

which evolves into a whitely clad lady, it's Joyce Summers.

Joyce: "I believe in you Faith. She was truly yours." The figure disappears as Faith looks on big-eyed, stamps out her cigarette and walks off.

(fade to black)


	4. Episode 4 Birthday Madness

Episode 4- Birthday Madness by C&S

notes of ages for this ep and future references, Xander.1980, Willow.1981, Faith&Andrew1983,

Kennedy.1985, Dawn.1987, Robin.1973.

Willow awoke in a cold sweat and hands shaking. She'd had yet another pull to the

dark magic in her sleep, remembering the high she once felt when using it, like a

drug. Her door opened slightly.

Faith: "Red, you all have to do this birthday thing, you need to get up, slayer lover

is waiting for you."

Willow: "I'm coming." Faith notices the beads of sweat on Willow's face.

Faith: "Fun dreams Red?" Willow's face drops and she looks away from Faith.

Willow: "I wish."

(cut to the kitchen, still morning)

Andrew: "Here comes Dawn, hide the," he drops the cookie batter into the sink which

Kennedy had just filled with soapy water.

Kennedy: "Smart move," Willow and Faith enter as well. "Andrew has to go, um, grocery

shopping." Kennedy motions to the mess in the water.

Willow: "Ok, just let me get a shower Kennedy and I'll be ready. We'll do the shopping."

Everyone but Faith and Andrew have left the kitchen.

Faith: "Don't worry, you'll do it well. I'll have Xan come help you out with the

decorations."

(cut to Dawn's bedroom)

Dawn's laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "17 years old today, Do u feel

any different?" She is looking down at herself. "nope," she hears laughter and talking

coming from downstairs as she talks to herself. she's hesitant on getting out of

bed, but Gets dressed and heads

downstairs.

Xander at the top of his lungs yells: "Hey Birthday Girl, Did u sleep well?" They

here a bowl fall to the floor from the kitchen, Faith bursts out with laughter. Dawn

throws her a dirty look.

Faith " geez looks like u been hit by a mac truck this morning." Dawn runs back upstairs

as Xander looks at Faith. "We had to get rid of the brat somehow," a smile forms

on her face as they go back to decorating

Dawn Runs upstairs running into Willow who just got her presents wrapped.

Willow: "woo what's wrong?"

Dawn: "nothing," Willow takes Dawn into her room. "Why is she here, we don't need

her"

Willow: "Dawn yes we do, U two just got to get along"

Dawn: "I cant, I want Buffy back"

Willow: " we all do, but Faith is here to help, we got to deal with it, Come on Dawn,

it's your birthday, be happy, celebrate. Set things aside for one day

Lets go downstairs and enjoy it. U only turn 17 once, ya know.. They walk downstairs

where everyone but Andrew are..

(Cut to the kitchen)

Andrew is putting the finishing touches on the cookies while talking to himself.

Andrew: "wow 'I'm a genius, these cookies look just like them, oops Xander doesn't

have that big of a nose." He takes his finger wiping some icing off the cookie and

licks his finger. "Much better," the gang walk in slowly watching him, Andrew not

hearing the door open. Andrew has two cookies in his hands, Dawns and Faiths. He

starts talking again. "You're not Buffy, U never will be. I don't have to listen

to you," he is making the cookie bounce around with the other cookie, speaking in

a high pitch voice. " No I'm not Buffy, I never want to be Buffy, She's gone and

I'm here to stay." Andrew hearing a noise, notices the gang is watching.. He gets

nervous and drops the cookies, Breaking Faiths into Two pieces.

Silence fell as Dawn Turns and runs out of the room, Tears running down her face.

Willow: "Now look what you did you stupid idiot!"

Faith: "Chill out guys, I'll go and you all let her have a happy birthday."

Willow: "No, we're all staying. Kennedy can you go get Dawn?"

Kennedy: "Sure, no problem," she goes up the stairs knocking on Dawn's door. "Look

Dawnie, I know this is hard, it's ok not to want Faith around but the others put

a lot of work into your party, so won't you come down and have, um, well birthday

cookies?"

Dawn: "Fine but I can't stand Faith, she's a slut and far from slayer material."

Kennedy: "I couldn't agree more but do this for Willow." They join the party in which

Xander gave Dawn $30, Willow and Kennedy got her an outfit, Andrew got her a cookbook,

Robin got her earrings and Faith had yet to produce a gift.

(Cut to late night at the Summers home.)

Faith had just finished patroling, walked in and snuck a box containing something

Buffy had given her in it, into Dawn's room. She then goes out on the front porch

opening a bottle of beer, eyes scanning the skies for something that apparently isn't there.

(fade to black)


	5. Episode 5 Strawberry

Episode 5- Strawberry by AnyaRocks

The entire gang is at the Bronze trying to relax.

Robin: "Faith did you have a chance to talk with Dawn?"

Faith: "Nah, I don't really know what to say." She heads to the dance floor near

where Willow and Kennedy are dancing.

Andrew: "Look over there with Xander Dawn, it's Amy. I haven't seen her in awhile."

Dawn: "Me neither, but I guess all evils deserve redemption, right?" She has this,

oh no they don't, look on her face as Faith and some guy with beers walk by them.

Robin: "Faith we need to talk a minute."

(cut to outside where the guy has followed them.)

Faith: "What up Wood-man?" The man steps out grabbing robin showing his fangs.

Man: "She's mine, now back off!"

Faith: "Wrong asshole!" After a drop kick she easily stakes him.

Robin: "That's what I was going to speak to you about. I was afraid you were going

down the vampire road like Buffy did."

Faith: "No, not quite, name's Faith by the way." She sneers at him and walks down

the street.

(cut back to the club)

Willow: "Kennedy, you have to understand, this stuff is hard for me, and here you

encourage me to use magic."

Kennedy: "It may be good therapy Wills."

Willow: "No it isn't, sure I may have to use magic to help the cause but not to play

around. You look at this as some cute thing I do. Well it's part of me, my life,

I have to deal with it," she exits.

Amy: "Well it looks like those two aren't hitting it off well."

Xander: "Yeah, Wills is to uptight since she came home from England. Hey lets dance,

no use in us having a bad time too."

(cut to streets of Sunnydale the same night.)

Rack: "My strawberry, you're looking flustered, let me help!"

Willow: "No, I thought I killed you!"

Rack: "Someone resurrected me witch!" he grabs her arm throwing her down, she kicks

him in the stomach and he back hands her hard.

Willow: "Oh Goddess someone help me please! I don't want this magic, it'll end up

killing me, please no!"

Rack: "Then you can be with Tara, or no the pure little pretty wouldn't have you

like that would she!" Willow starts to chant something but he shuts her up with a

beam of light, beginning to give her the magic high she so used to crave. Finally

her screams are but whimpers.

(cut to Joyces grave where Faith stands with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in

the other)

Faith: "This is crazy man, what the hell am I doing out here! Well fact is, I'm screwing

this whole D thing up, she really hates me. I don't blame Xander or the others because

I did awful things to them but man I just wish I knew how to get through." the bright

white light appears evolving into Joyce.

Joyce: "Willow needs you Faith, hurry." She disappears as Faith races off.

Faith finds Rack doing his mojo kicking him in the back of the head stopping him

from giving Willow the full blast. He raises up quickly sending her slamming against a nearby fence post with a bolt of magic. He leaps to his feet and on top of Faith.

Rack: "I bet you have a juiced essence, you'll give me one hell of a high!"

Faith: "Fuck no I won't you damn bastard." She hits him square in the jaw getting

up before he knocks her down with another burst of magic.

Rack: "Whacha gonna do, I'm human slayer, you can't kill me, slayers are pure hero's!"

He tightens his face preparing for another magic blast from his hands.

Faith: "You dumb fuck, I ain't no hero, I gather you don't know who I am and that

I will kill your ass without hesitation. My name's Faith, got it, I am not Buffy!"

Anger rages through the slayer visibly showing on her face, obviously being tired

of the comparison between her and Buffy. She knees rack in the stomach, leaps to

her feet and hits him in the head five times hard while kicking his ribs before he

can even think to retaliate.

Willow: "You fucked with the wrong slayer I see." She stands eyes black, hair black,

it's dark Willow for sure.

Faith: "Red, no, don't!" Willow unleashes her magical energy he gave her crumbling

the fence, a few trees, and a couple cars then her eyes go green as she shakes and

trembles sinking to her knees.

(cut to Xander's apartment where he and Amy are snuggling up.)

Xander: "This is exciting, finally a date with someone who isn't a demon."

Amy: "Sure, maybe we should've done this in high school, it would've saved us a lot

of problems." They kiss a few times.

Xander: "Yeah I think so." His mind flashes back to the last time he was with Anya,

she realizing it was over and he too realizing but wishing he hadn't done what he

did because he in fact still cared but he leads Amy to the bedroom as she kisses

his neck.

(cut back to the fight scene)

Willow is on the ground sobbing uncontrollably as Faith bends down and scoops her

up.

Faith: "It's ok Red, I got ya, you're ok. You have to be ok cause I'm not good at

this like B was." Willow's trembling seems to ease as soon as the slayer picks her

up.

Willow: "No you're not like Buffy, she never helped me, she never did, she only made

me feel worse till after I tried to end the world." Faith sort of smiles at the babbling

redhead.

Faith: "Redemption is a rough road Red, it's ok if you slip because I know if I find

that Rack, I'm gonna slip, I'm gonna kill him."

Willow: "So we're a team then?" She speaks in her high pitched soft childlike voice

she sometimes uses.

Faith: "You really wanna be a team with me Red?"

Willow: "Yeah I do Faith, I trust you completely." A smile is exchanged.

(fade to black)


	6. Episode 6 Advancements

Episode 6- Advancements by Nicholas

Willow and Robin are in the school basement on their lunch break, Willow had taken

a substitute teaching job with the school so it made it easier for them to talk and

research.

Robin: "So we put this temperature gage in here and hopefully the evil jackass who

is trying to open it won't find it?"

Willow: "Right and hopefully it'll let us know when the seal first starts heating

up and glowing before the vamp's get out."

Robin: "How will we know?"

Willow: "I have this fixed up to trigger a small alarm in the kitchen of the house.

So someone will need to stay close to home and contact me, you or Faith should it

go off, then hopefully we can get here in time to catch whoever's doing this. I think

this is our best bet unless someone stands guard in the basement all the time which

isn't a good idea because then the baddie would catch and maybe even kill them."

Robin smiles and shakes his head at her.

(cut to the magic box)

Faith: "Xander, are you sure it's a good idea to bring Amy to the house? I mean Red,

well they have this thing called a passed."

Xander: "We've gone on two dates, we know she's human and we brought you into the

house didn't we? What you did was way worse than what Amy has ever done."

Faith: "Hey, I'm not saying she doesn't deserve a chance but I think you should ask

Red about bringing her into the house before you do it." Kennedy comes inside.

Kennedy: "I have to agree with Faith here Xander. Buffy wouldn't do that without

asking Willow how she felt and why not just take her to your apartment. You already

have Willow, Andrew, Dawn and Faith living in that house, it's volatile enough."

Faith: "Yeah and thank God Giles left a certain stuck up potential slayer his apartment."

(she bats her eyes at Kennedy as Andrew comes in)

Andrew: "Guys, these pictures I got developed from the last big battle we all had.

Buffy dropped Caleb's ring during their fight, see look? Now I know you all got mad

at me for taking pictures but look what they've uncovered so detective Andrew at

your service."

(cut to night, Faith and Willow are patrolling)

Willow: "So anyways I hope the temperature gage works and I got you something that

might help you out." She hands her a box and upon opening it Faith sees a cellular

phone.

Faith: "Thanks Red, now I'm technologically advanced." Willow smiles at Faith. "Fuck!"

Faith spots a guy about to bite a girl during sex. She runs over staking him with

a freaked look on her face.

Dawn: "I was gonna stake him and why are you looking at me like that, you screw everything

on two legs!" Willow's eyes bug out.

Faith: "Not quite D, I think you need to get home."

Dawn: "Fuck off Faith!" She runs off.

Faith: "Red I'm not cut out for this parent/big sister role."

Willow: "I'm sorry Faith, you're doing the best you can."

Faith: "My best has never been good enough Red," she lights a cigarette.

Willow: "Sure it has, you've saved me and that counts for something and hey maybe

we were two judgmental of you back then."

Faith: "Call Xan-man, tell him to go look for D so we can get home and see about

the ring deal."

(cut to Summers home)

Xander has rushed out leaving Amy alone in the home explaining the temperature gage

to her. It goes off, she hits a button to silence it.

Amy: "Stupid boy, we're in the drivers seat now."

(cut to the school basement)

Caleb: "You dirty filthy whore of a girl, this is the only way to cleanse you of

your sins." (he slices her side and shortly two Turok-Hans come out) "Here's you

some food boys." They begin to feed off the girl.

(cut to Summers home)

Faith and Willow get there as Amy was slipping out the door.

Faith: "Damn it, what the hell!"

Amy: "Chill out Faith, Willow knows I'm on the road to redemption just like you.

Xander and I were having an evening in when he got the call so he went to find Dawn."

Willow: "I think it's ok Faith but why is he having dates here and not in his own

apartment?"

Faith: "I don't trust her Red. I know we all should have a chance to redeem ourselves

but I just don't trust her for some reason."

Amy: "Deal Faith, and the reason we were here is Xander's DVD player isn't working

and he wanted me to see this movie he rented." Xander comes back in with Andrew

in toe.

Andrew: "We can't find Dawn anywhere." In his nervousness he hits the carton of milk

Faith had on the counter dumping it everywhere.

Faith: "Damn it, you all deal with this crap I'm gonna call Robin and go find D."

(fade to black)


	7. Episode 7 Just A Little Magic

Episode 7- Just A Little Magic- by buffyfan1973

Faith finds Dawn in the demon Bar.

Willie: "Slayer in the house!" Many of the rogues get up to leave but many just sip

their drinks. "See lookie there Faithy, they know your redeemed, you get the same

reaction a not so pleasant slayer towards me used to get."

Clem: "Faith I've been watching her, Xander told me to help find her, I haven't let

her do anything."

Dawn: "You won't find me next time Faith, count on it." She starts to take off but

Faith grabs her arm and spins her around.

Faith: "Look D, you can hate me all you want I don't really give a damn. You can

not however act like a ten year old brat and intrude on my job. I have work to do

get it kid? Now straighten your ass up and get the fuck home!" The bar is quiet as

Dawn tries to get free. "Better yet, I'll take your ass home. How's a little

humiliation work the tough ass ego." She picks Dawn up, tosses her over the shoulder

and walks out.)

(cut to next evening, magic box)

Andrew: "Robin I think I've got something." Willow frowns at him as Xander starts

making fight noises.

Robin: "Let me read this, it does look like that ring."

Lamyac's ring is said to bring power to a human untold. The strength and agility

brought forth by this ring upon a soul entering it, a good soul, infuses the ancient

Goddess who prepared the ring. Upon the infused rage of the Goddess the ring's powers

can be used to end the world as we know it. The Goddess hails over the plane of Danzathar.

The guys sit staring for a moment waiting for him to tell them what he'd found. Just

then two demons come, one grabs Robin knocking him cold as the other battles

Xander and Andrew. Meanwhile Amy magically moves the book back on the shelf.

(cut to basement)

Faith is racing down the stairs towards the seal and sees Caleb who is letting the

uber vamp's pile out.

Faith: "Oh Fuck!"

Caleb: "Your the dirtiest of them all slayer, you little slut."

The uber vamps rush her as he takes off. Willow and Kennedy come in quickly joining

the fight.

Faith: "Andrew's tears, Buffy told me they'd close it, hurry." Willow's eyes go black

as she chants and Andrew is suddenly with them screaming in fear. "Close it pansy

now damn it!"

A vamp knocks her to the ground as another wriggles her sword free and another is

kicking her in the face. Kennedy isn't doing much better having her ribcage thrashed

in as another is readying to bite. One knocks Willow across the room just before

she could do the light spell. Andrew, out of total fright cries over the seal and

it's once more closed.

Andrew leaps at one of the vamp's who have Faith as they bash her head against the

wall; doing nothing but distracting it for a moment. Willow has the sword and decapitates

two of them as Robin finally gets free. Blood is oozing from Faith's forehead as

her eyes glaze over.

Andrew: "Sweet mother of Jesus, she's going to die!" Faith can see the shimmering

light turn into Joyce but no one else can.

Joyce: "Faith they need you, please get up, you can do it sweetie, I believe in you.

You've got someone on your side. Come on Faith, get up, you've got to." Her eyes

manage to focus on Willow for a second then she suddenly thrusts her arm around the

neck of the last vamp on her squeezing.

Andrew: "Oh God help me! Get me out of here, I'm going to die! Christ Willow sword!"

Willow decapitates the vamp as the remaining three have scattered.

Kennedy: "We've got to get her to the hospital."

Faith: "No, no hospitals, I can't do that again, no!" She jerks away from Willow's

hold. "You ain't taking me back there."

Willow: "Faith I'll stay with you, I swear, please, I won't let them hurt you." Willow

puts a hand on Faith's shoulder to try and calm the agitated slayer who's obviously

remembering her last very long stay in the hospital.) "Kennedy you can't get her,

you need to go yourself."

(cut to the hospital)

Dawn is standing watch in Kennedy's room, Willow is in Faith's and Andrew is on the

phone with Xander having just been told Robin was taken away and he can't find the

book, he didn't know Amy slipped it into her coat while she was calming him of course.

As Willow sits holding her hand, trying to stop her restless sleep, Faith dreams.

She sees herself as a young girl, before Sunnydale, maybe ten years of age,

just before she was taken for training. She is in the snow holding a very little

girl's hand, they're walking fast and Faith is playfully threatening to put her in

the snow bank. Her body jerks violently as she yells, "no!"

(fade to black)


	8. Episode 8 Bloody Hell

Episode 8- Bloody Hell by C&S

Robin is being carried down a dark corridor by three robed figures. He's shoved into

a room and the steel door closed behind him. A sleeping man awakes to see the still

unconscious Robin.

Spike: "Bloody hell, what a damn treat."

(cut to Summers home.)

The gang is standing together in the living room

Willow: "Why would they want Robin?"

Faith: " I don't know, but we only have a short time before they start to take pieces

off of him. The eyes, the arms, the legs, blood all over." She makes a shivering

action as Willow cringes breathing out Faith's name.

Faith: " sorry, well we better get a search party going, Dawn, u stay here incase

he shows up"

Dawn:" Why me? I'm just as good as a tracker as the rest of you, I want to go"

Faith: " give up the whining and stay here."

Dawn walks to the couch and plops her butt down..

Andrew: " I'll stay with u Dawn"

Dawn: "For what, to bake another cake?" She throws a nasty look towards him and Andrew

walks away.

Andrew: "I was just trying to help," the rest of the gang walk out the door leaving

Dawn pouting and Andrew doing his chart.

(cut to the cell)

Robin awakes to see Spike sipping on some blood.

Robin: "Damn it, where the hell am I?"

Spike: "Haven't a clue mate and don't try getting out. There is no way, torture comes

at 11 pm nightly." Spike sneers at him.

Robin: "Why are we here?"

Spike: "How the hell should I know, me brains are a bit boggled from lack of smokes."

(cut to the streets)

Kennedy: "where do u think they took him?"

Faith: "not sure, but we'll soon find out." She looks above them

Four vamps jump out from no where, Faith knocks Xander out of the way., he slams

against the wall, becoming easy prey for a vamp.She then does a triple back flip,

pushing the vamp who was just about to bite Him out of the way. She stakes him, dust.

Willow without control throws flames from her eyes, hitting another vamp, dust. Shaking

herself she just stands there staring where the vamp once stood

Kennedy is slow to react, she was knocked to the ground hard. She has blood coming

from her head.

Willow, out of panic, looks at another vamp, causing her eyes once again to shoot

flames killing him on impact.

Faith is on top of the fourth Vamp: "He's a quick bugger aint he. Oh, no u don't,"

flipping towards him again, she trikes him in the back. They all then turn and look

at each other..

Kennedy staring at Willow: "Wills how did u do that?""

Willow: " iii don't know, i thoughts i thought," she collapse to the ground.

Kennedy: "oh my god, Wills baby you okay?"

(Cut to the Cell)

Two robed figures come inside the small room. One quickly hits Robin as the other

wrestles with Spike.

Spike: "Time for the medicine, it boggles the mind mate."Bboth men are injected

with something and Robin falls to the floor.

(cut to the Summers home)

Faith Carries Willow in as she opens her eyes with Kennedy and Xander following behind

as a look out.

Andrew: "Oh gosh, what happened?"

Dawn: "Whatever it was, it wouldn't have if Buffy were here."

Xander: "I agree, we need some decent leadership."

Andrew: "Sure she who got half the potentials killed and is the reason you have one

eye."

Faith: "Shut the hell up!"

Kennedy: " We're not helping Willow by arguing, Buffy is gone, We just got to deal."

Willow wakes up slowly: "what happened?"

Kennedy:" You passed out, how are u feeling?"

Willow:" could use some real cold water" Andrew brings Willow some water..

Andrew: " Willow u don't look to good."

Willow: "geez thanks Andrew."

Faith pushes her way threw: "Andrew go to the kitchen and bake something."

Andrew doesn't move: " I-I'm tired of you all thinking, the only thing I'm good at

is in the kitchen, I do allot around here, iii ..." The group looks at him.

Xander: "what do u do Andrew, other then feed us?"

Andrew" well i do look out, and and i have my chart," he walks over holding his chart

proudly.

Xander: "ya something we already knew..."

Kennedy: "oh give it up people, Andrew do what your told, Dawn Help me get Wills

up." They get her to the chair, Willow has her face in her hands from the headache

she

is experiencing.

Dawn goes off to her room being tired of looking at everyone as Faith has been talking

to Xander across the room. Kennedy went to talk to faith about Willows condition.

As everyone was faced away, Willow lifts her head and all u see is her eyes have

gone red instead of black.

(Fade to black)


	9. Episode 9 Painful Decisions

Episode 9- Painful Decisions by Nicholas

Andrew sees Willow's red eyes and screams in terror.

Faith: "What the hell is that?"

Xander: "It looks all demonie."

Willow: "She's mine now, nothing you can do."

Faith: "The hell there isn't." The Willow-demon spits a fiery light at Faith to back

her up as she advances towards Willow.

(cut to Rack's place.)

Rack: "Strawberry is all mine, no saving her now. All her powers belong to me!" He

roars with laughter evilly as the scene fades to the cell.

Robin is jerking violently seeing himself as a child, seeing his mother die at the

hands of Spike. He advances on Spike jerking him to the floor.

Spike: "Mate you've got to fight it, don't let it take control. Just let it mess

with the mind a bit. Come on mate, you have information of some kind, that's why

we're here. Don't do this damn it!" Spike shouts in a rant knocking Robin cold as

the scene flashes back to the Summers home.

It's early the next morning now, the sun is beaming brightly through the windows

and Willow is strapped down with the chains that once held Spike.

Willow-demon: "Little Dawnie, misses her sister so, wants rid of the other slayer

so bad she can taste it."

Dawn: "Shut up, you're not Willow!" Dawn frowns knowing the demon was speaking the

truth.

Willow-demon: "Don't hide the truth Dawnie, you know you want her gone." Kennedy

and Andrew come in the room and Kennedy takes Dawn into the kitchen.

Kennedy: "Dawn don't do anything that demon tells you, I don't like Faith either,

I don't trust her for many reasons but we have to do things our way not that thing

possessing Willow's."

Dawn: "I know, thanks for being on my side."

(cut to Faith stopping Clem on the street.)

Faith: "I need a favor."

Clem: "Sure anything, I used to help Spike and Buffy all I could although I'm not

a strong demon and my best trait is well being friendly." He is stammering nervously.

Faith: "I need you to take me to Rack, and help me find out who resurrected him."

Clem: "Oh God, he's, he's powerful, he'd kill us both with magic."

Faith: "Are you gay man, if so I know the perfect guy for you." She spins him around

facing her and he quivers.) "Look, I'm not all talkie friendly like Buffy. I'm not

asking for a favor I'm telling you to do it or I will do my job and slay you."

(back to the cell)

Robin is now seeing the final battle, not even a year before. He sees Buffy laying

motionless after being pulled out of the hellmouth by Faith and Spike. He sees her

eyes still open and Giles carrying her off after speaking to Faith.

Spike: "Come on man, snap out of it, I've got a plan to get us the hell out of here."

(cut back to the Summers home.)

The Willow-demon has a big wind erupting in the house, Andrew is pinned against the

wall, she is holding Kennedy levitated in the air threatening to throw her out the

window as the scene fades to Rack's place.

Clem has gotten Faith inside and takes off like a light.

Rack: "Well slayer, lets see if your as smart as the other one was. If you kill me

she'll be destroyed forever." Without a word Faith punches him. He throws a bolt

of light sending her against the wall but she dodges the second kicking him square

in the mouth. He tosses fire from his fingers scorching her hand.

Faith: "You stupid stupid man." She draws back the crossbow aiming at his chest and

lets it fly. As he's dodging it she swings the sword deep into his stomach. Screams

and shrills are heard sounding as if they come from many persons as Rack dies, no

doubt all the

essences he stole over the years.

(cut to summers home)

Xander is bleeding from the attack of the demon, Dawn managed to get in a good kick

before it backhanded her and began to move Kennedy towards the window. All of a sudden

a scream came from Willow's mouth, she dropped to the floor wrenching in pain as

a big orange demon popped out of her mouth and disappeared.

(fade to black)


	10. Episode 10 Part of Me

Thanks for the reviews

Episode 10- Part of Me by AnyaRocks

Faith is walking, holding a small child's hand.

Faith: "When we find some food I'll take you to the playground."

Girl: "Is momma coming?"

Faith: "No it's just me and you, I will always take care of you."

Girl: "Can we swing?"

Faith: "Anything you want."

(Cut to Dawn slipping out of the house)

She walks down the street, it's pitch black, not a person in sight, except the demon

who's watching her. She senses something is following her so picks up the pace but

it grabs hold of her.

(cut back to the Summers home.)

Willow, Xander and Kennedy are in the living room.

Willow: "He stole part of me, all the power, I can't feel it anymore. It's all gone."

She begins to cry.

Kennedy: "Willow we have more important things to worry about, it's just magic, you

can do spells without power."

Willow: "How can you say that, it isn't just magic to me Kennedy, it's part of who

I am."

Kennedy: "Willow, magic isn't a person, it's something they do."

Willow: "You never understood me, now instead of comforting me you're belittling

me and what I am."

Xander: "Ladies maybe you shouldn't discuss this just now."

Kennedy: "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you wouldn't make such a big deal of magic.

Maybe it's for the best." Faith comes down the stairs obviously shaken, heads to

the kitchen and gets a beer.

Willow: "Look, this isn't working. I get nothing from you but statements against

what I do, magic is part of me and if you can't understand that maybe you should

just leave."

Kennedy: "What the hell, sure ask me to leave now, you think Ms. icy cold slayer

here's gonna comfort you? Get you in bed maybe is it." Xander quickly exits the room.

(cut to an alley)

Dawn is struggling with the demon for all she's worth but losing fast. She lets out

a blood curdling scream just before it strikes her on the back of the head with a

clawed hand. We get a shot of the ladies in the Summers home still arguing till a

faint scream is heard. Faith glances at Kennedy.

Faith: "We'll finish this later I promise." She and Xander take off down the street

while Willow continues to cry and Andrew

is playing with his chart trying to guess where Robin is by doing dot to dot's.

Faith jumps on the demon who kicks her into a doorway and goes after her. Xander

grabs Dawn and heads off straining to watch the night with his good eye.

The demon repeatedly kicks Faith in the stomach before she grabs hold of its leg

slamming it through the glass on the door of a building which reads, Joe's House

of Pain. She dives inside the building thrusting a shard of glass through its eye.

Pink stuff oozes out as the demon screams and fades away.

(Cut to Summers home)

Willow is huddled in a corner, she sees everyone taunting her back in high school,

Cordelia, Harmony and the gang.

Harmony: "What a nerd you are Willow. Now you don't even have magic, that was what

saved you from utter loneliness."

Cordy: "Yeah, now you don't have any friends."

Harmony: "Only Xander and he's all grown up now, he has Amy, poor little Willow is

all all alone in geekville having nothing to make her important. Even what drew Tara

to her is gone."

The girls laugh and kick mud on her as she wakes up screaming no.

Faith comes in and goes to Willow's room hearing the scream.

Faith: "Red, it's ok man, we'll find what belongs to you somehow." She kneels down

next to the bed.

Willow: "I dreamed everyone hated me again, people only like me because of the magic,

without it I'm nothing. Everyone hated me in school, but Buffy and Xander and maybe

he was only my friend because he wanted Buffy."

Faith: "No Red, only those bitchie Cordette's hated you and who the hell cares what

they think. They were a bunch of losers. Yeah I picked on you but that was only cause

I liked to hear you babble. So you've got to snap out of this cause I'm having dreams

to and you know, I'm not real good with this talking, opening up deal but I think

I might need some help."

Willow: "You know Buffy never said those words to me, she'd get all I'm the slayer,

I'll do it alone, she never asked for help."

Faith: "Yeah well name's Faith Red, and I'm askin' which is somethin' I've never

done either but it's all part of shedding the old skin, becoming a new person." She

smiles at Willow who grins back. "Now I'm gonna go check on D, if you can't sleep

just come get me, I'll try to do the friend thing and sit up with you."

She goes into Dawn's room where Andrew was just peaking in. They exchange glances

and he heads to Willow's. Dawn is crying softly.

Faith: "Hey D, it's ok now, you're safe."

Dawn: "As mean as I've been, you..."

Faith: "yeah no big deal, it's my job right?" Faith glances at her seeing a birthmark

on her stomach, the right side, it looks like a red cherry.)

Her mind does a flashback. It's a cool fall day in Boston, Faith is a young teenager,

they're in an apartment which has no electric, no TV, very rundown place.

Faith: "One day we'll be out of this mess, I promise, you won't live like this forever kiddo." She hugs the small girl tightly. "I'm gonna have to sell some dope for mom, I'll steal a few bucks from it so we can have a good meal." A monk enters the room.

Monk: "My child, we can not wait for the watcher, it isn't yet your time for the sworn duty you so strongly dream of. We're taking the child and your memories will fade away."

Faith: "No you can't take her, she's part of me, she's all I have that loves me, please no don't kill her and give her to someone else!" Tears stream from the younger Faith's face as we get a shot of a cherry red birthmark on the child's stomach.

Dawn: "Faith, Faith, are you ok?" Faith looks at dawn then races from the room visibly shaken.

(fade to black grrrrr arg!)


	11. Episode 11 Help

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, I'll let you know about your spelling when I wake up a bit more Angel. haha

Episode 11- Help by Buffyfan1973

Two men are seen entering the cell where Spike and Robin are.

First man: "Yeah boss, his memories are fading fast, we've got it all under control."

Spike leaps over the back of the one who is talking on the radio. The other rushes

at him and Robin kicks him hard in the jaw. Spike grabs the fallen man's weapon as

Robin runs for dear life with bullets firing after him.

(cut to graveyard)

Andrew: "Faith thanks for letting me come and I do hope Willow finds something on

the whereabouts of Robin, she really needs something to lift her spirits."

Faith: "Yeah a good lay would do it." He looks at her in shock. "What you've never

done it?"

Andrew: "Well, oh my God, it's Robin."

Faith takes off towards him as the bullet hits him in the back. She fires the crossbow

at the shooter hitting him in the eye as Andrew races off screaming.

Faith: "Damn it, hang on Robin, I'll get you," Spike lunging over a headstone cuts

her off.

Spike: "Bloody hell, we've got to move fast." (they pick Robin up and begin running.)

(cut to Summers home)

Willow and Amy are looking at a book when Andrew comes bursting in.

Andrew: "Robin has been shot, hurry, Faith is with him, we all could have been killed,

I need a Jedi suit."

Willow: "Amy call Xander, Dawn is with him at some movie thing, we'll meet you guys

there."

(cut to the hospital)

Spike is standing in the waiting area looking rather battered when the others get

there and stare at him.

Spike: "Think you got rid of me that easy, fat chance."

Willow: "What happened?"

Spike: "Bit of a long story love."

Xander: "Stop with the cryptic crap!"

Spike: "A bit testy, that eye socket giving you a bit of trouble?"

Willow: "Stop it, we don't have time for this." She rushes past them to where Faith

is on the telephone.

Faith: "G-man, I know you're busy and all but we could use some help here."

Giles: "You know I can't do that, my work is done."

Faith: "Sure bail on us now because," she glances at Willow. "Look, Robin has been

shot and may not make it. There is such a thing as a slayer needing a watcher."

Giles: "Do make sure he does, oddly enough, that seems to be the only coherent thing

I can get out of her, she is waiting on him for some reason or other."

Faith: "Damn it all to hell! This is all about the greater fight not one person!"

She hangs up and turns to Willow "We need to keep someone in the room with Rob

all the time till he gets out of here. We may need Kennedy's help." She walks out

of the hospital.

(cut to the Bronze)

Faith has sat down after dancing with a bunch of guys. She has a drink in her hand,

one of several previous drinks and the clock reads 2:15 am. Spike walks up to her.

Spike: "Penny for your thoughts slayer."

Faith: "No thanks, never liked pennies." She stands back up.

Spike: "Slayer look, I'm certain we can help each other here. I was held up in that

blasted cell with ole Robby so that means for some reason I'm valuable to these clowns."

Faith: "Fine, help, need a place to crash, ask Red. I'm sure she'll let you have

your basement digs back."

Spike: "No need to be so crass."

Faith: "I saw you hitting on that woman over there, rejected I'm guessing so you

come over here. I don't take B's left over Blondie."

Spike: "Yes pet at one time you offered to, what was that you said in Buffy's body?"

Faith: "I ain't your pet, get it straight, and I figured I could help B have some

fun."

Spike: "Fine then pet, all sexual undertones aside, something is out there and we

do need to get moving on finding it." She shoves him into the table hard.

Faith: "Get this straight, friend fine, I can do that. Fighting this good fight deal,

cool we can do that. Fuck you, I will not do that and I'm not B so no means no, do

you get my drift?" She walks out, leaving him slumped against the table with a dumfounded

look on his face.

(cut to summers home)

Willow: "Hey Faith, he came out of surgery but is still not awake and may, well,

may be paralyzed. Dawn and Andrew are there tonight, Amy and Xander will sit during

the day tomorrow and I can't find Kennedy and and wow you're drunk."

Faith: "Good perception there Red. Look if you see Spike before I do, I kinda jumped

on him a little hard tonight. Tell him I'm sorry but lay off the sex bit. I got to

much going through my head ya know, I can't deal with his too."

Willow: "Sure, do you need to talk?"

Faith: "Nah, not right now but we will." She walks up the stairs as Willow shuts

off her laptop readying for bed herself.

(fade to black)


	12. Episode 12 Oopsie!

Episode 12- Oopsie! by C&S

We see the gang in the summers home, gathering there thoughts and trying to get over what happened a couple nights before. The phone Rings.

Faith: " Ya, speak to me, Hey Wood-man, Glad your awake, How u feeling.. Well Buddy hang in there, we are all waiting for you to return, Take care and see u in the morning, bye."

Willow: " what did he say Faith. He doing okay, will he walk, will he be coming home"

Faith: " wooo Red, relax, breathe, He's fine, He has to start his therapy tomorrow to work his legs again. With work, he'll walk again, He's a strong man. He'll be

fine." In the background we Hear Dawn mumbling. Xander and Andrew are watching X-Men on TV, Spike is lounging in an arm chair complaining because he hasn't yet gotten to watch Passions which he taped to watch the day before. Andrew is jumping up and down on the couch yelling at the TV.

Andrew: " Get him, hit him left, hit him Right! Kick his ass!" He looks around nervously and sits back on the couch when he notices he is being watched by spike.. Xander is just quietly sitting on the couch watching with great interest. Finally, a commercial comes on.

Xander: "Andrew run and grab us some soda before it comes back on."

Andrew: "sure," he jumps off the couch kicking in the air then falls on his behind. He gets up, his face all red, "I meant to do that." He starts off again towards the kitchen fighting the air in front of him with his fists.

(Cut to the kitchen)

Willow, Dawn, Faith and Amy are standing there. Dawn is sheltering something, Faith is eating, Willow is just standing there and Amy seems to be pondering something

as Andrew Kicks the Kitchen door open, scaring everyone inside causing them to jump and causing Dawn to Spill an unknown substance into her mixing, POP. Green smoke is growing thicker and heavier threw out the whole house.. Faith and Willow go to the windows to open them. They hear a shriek from the Living room.. As they Run towards the door, it Slams open. In the opened doorway stands one of the characters off Xmen.. Willow and Amy look at each other both saying, "who is that?"

One of the Xmen pushes them to the floor and jumps threw the door, running away from the house. Quickly getting up to go to the living room, they see another character

standing there..

Character" Where in the world am I?"

Andrew" your in Sunnydale, USA, welcome Wolverine."

Wolf" What is Sunnydale? who are you people?"

Willow" what in the world did u put in that potion Dawn..."

Dawn" I have no idea, Andrew freaked me out when he kicked the door. It wasn't my fault."

Spike: "We're the slayer's band of merry followers and what the bloody hell is going on?"

Faith:" Who said that, who are you people talking to?

Willow: "Can't you see them Faith, They're Xmen off the silly cartoon the boys watch."

Andrew: "It isn't silly, it's the best show ever.. Hey if she cant see them, would this mean she won't kill them." He has a big smile forming on his face.

Faith: "What's going on, have you all lost your minds?"

(cut to the streets)

The Xman goes running into a bar.

Xman: "Here let me assist," he pulls out a weapon and slices someone, roaring with laughter moving on to the next person as Willie picks up the phone.

(cut to Summers home.)

Faith: "Speak to me, ok Willie slow down, what you say, someone looking like what, is doing what?" She hangs up the phone. "We have to go guys, this town is freaked,

someone looking like an Xman is killing people."

Andrew: "Oh Christ, but Faith one of them is here, you can't see them so how can you kill it but wait, don't kill it, please!" He drops to his knees begging like a small child.

Spike: "I'll come with you slayer, you people had better find a remedy to this crazy spell, now look what you've done niblet."

Willow: "Take this one with you, maybe he can help, or at least tell you what you're looking for, Oh and take Andrew with you, He'll only get in the way here"

Faith: "Pansy-boy isn't going anywhere with me and get off your knees super hero before I knock you out."

Dawn heads back to where she was working to figure out what she did wrong. Willow is frowning because she ended up being stuck with Andrew, Goes to find a book about living Cartoons.. As Faith, Amy, Xander. Spike and Wolf head to the bar

Faith: " so what am I looking for?"

Xander:" wouldn't matter if we told you, u cant see him anyways."

Faith:" well just keep your eyes peeled and tell me the direction he's in.."

Spike Heads into the back on his own, While the other four go threw the front.

Willie: " Oh my god glad you are here slayer, This thing is killing everyone in site!"

Faith:" well where did he go?"

Willie: "Into the back." They run into the back, to see Spike on the other side Looking at the Xman torturing

his next victim.

Faith is looking all disoriented and confused. She backs out of the way a bit so she doesn't get in the way.

Faith :"Xander, Just tell me when this thing comes near me, U got to be my Eye man."

Spike yells: "Hey mate why not pick on someone your own size," his eyes open wide when this big white haired dude turns towards him.. "oh bloody hell, your Ugly"

Wolf: " Watch he has Mind power, he can control your every move to his liking."

Spike" Ya Mate, Like your powers work in our world." He feels himself sliding close to the evil xman without control.. "Oh shit, maybe it does, well bloody Hell do something!" Xander runs behind the Evil Xman, Kicks him in the back, trying to distract him.

But this guy wont move.. Then Wolf goes on the attack, Sliding his Knives out threw the skin on his hands.

Wolf: "Let him go! your fight is with me." At that remark, the Evil Xman lets go of Spike and turns to Wolf..

Xman" Now I'll finish what i started!"

(Cut to summers home)

Willow: "Here, was this the spell?"

Dawn: "No, I wasn't trying to do a living cartoon, I, I, well, I was trying to do a mind vision spell where I could see if, well, if," she drops her head.

Andrew: "Here's the spell, so lets compare it to that one and see what she added."

Willow: "She had a coke, that's it, she dumped coke in it when you burst in and didn't get to finish her incantation."

(cut to the bar)

Wolf is battling the evil xman as Spike morphs and lunges at Xander.

Xander: "Shit stop him!"

Faith hits Spike in the back of the head as he's about to bite a screaming Xander who was withdrawing a stake. The evil xman kicks away from Wolf slicing at Faith

with his knife.

Xander: Move left Faith, no right, no forward!"

Faith: "Damn this crap, how the hell can I fight something I can't see." She barely escapes a good slicing from the xman who has managed to get control of

Wolf who grabs Xander.

xman: " How does it feel, big bad little lady can't fight what she can't see nor stop me from controlling all these minds at once!" She kicks in the direction of the voice landing a good blow which enables Clem to grab the knife but Wolf is hanging Xander from the window.

(cut to summers home)

Andrew: " Maybe if i came in, kicking the door open like an Xman again. she'll make the same mistake."

Dawn:" you bonehead, I'll expect it this time, Willow did u find something in the book?"

Willow:" let me look again," she begins going threw pages like there is no tomorrow. "Hey think i found something.. To return something that is fictional, make it return in the order it arrived. Well lets call the gang and get them to bring back the first Xman."

(Cut to Bar)

Faith: " ya talk to me? make it quick I'm kinda busy, ya,... ya,... okay, yup, understand. Consider him on his way," she hangs up. "We got to get this ugly dude

back to the house.. Willow found something."

Faith listening closely, hears the evil Xman breathing and kicks him in the stomach knocking him down. This breaks his concentration on the mind control of Spike. Who then Goes after Wolf, knocking him down causing him to let go of Xander. Spike goes and jumps on top of the Evil Xman Knocking him out.

Faith: "Okay guys lets go before this thing wakes up." She is holding up poor injured Xander as they all head to the house. "Hey Amy get the door," she's no where to be found. "Well we don't have time right now. we'll come back for her, we cant risk

this guy waking up"

(Cut to summers home)

The gang comes bursting in as the evil xman opens his eyes.

Spike: "Bloody hell, hurry up!"

Dawn stands in front of the TV as Willow sprinkles some powder.

Andrew: "Go back from whence you came." Dawn waves both hands in a circle as first the evil xman then wolf disappear into the TV.

Faith: "I hope you all learned a lesson from this."

Andrew: "Sure, never spill coke into an active potion." They all glare at him as Dawn hangs her head.

(fade to black)


	13. Episode 13 It's A Mery Christmas

A/N, thanks for the reviews, feedback keeps the minds going

Episode 13- It's A Merry Christmas by Nicholas

Faith, Spike and Andrew are in a cemetery battling with a group of vampires. Spike takes his two down easily and runs over to help Andrew who is swinging the stake like a battle ax and making squawking noises.

Spike: "Good way to get bit mate!" Faith is wrestling her last one to the ground.

Vampire: "You will never be the true one, but you will feel her wrath!" He screams as he turns to dust.

(cut to the summers home)

Xander is getting Robin settled in as Dawn and Willow decorate for Christmas.

Robin: "I wish I could remember, that book, are you sure you checked them all Willow?"

Willow: "Yeah, twice, I'm going to cross reference them with the ones I scanned to the computer awhile back, see if something comes up there." Amy comes in with some groceries and the rest of the gang follows her in.

Spike: "Did anyone remember to pick me up some scrumptious blood for the festivities?"

Dawn: "Kennedy is getting it."

Andrew: "By the way Wills, are you two back on?"

Willow: "No we aren't, um Faith can I see you in the kitchen?" Faith follows her to the kitchen. "There's a book missing from the magic box, I had them all numbered, one is gone, maybe, um, well maybe that's the book Robin got the info he can't remember from."

Faith: "Yeah and that temp thing you installed seems to not be working."

Willow: "Kennedy told me it worked when she and Xander tested it out today, or she and Spike, I can't remember."

Faith: "Well then we have a traitor among us mate." She makes her best Spike gesture as she speaks causing Willow to giggle then Spike comes into the room.

Spike: "Ladies, this Christmas deal is great and all but we have some pressing matters to attend to."

(cut to Caleb on the phone.)

Caleb: "Yes, it's almost ready to begin, the slayer is on shaky ground anyway. She doesn't know where she fits in so I'll advance the plans soon master." We see the hands of a woman as she hangs up.

(cut to Summers home, next evening)

The gang is laughing, joking and talking as they have their Christmas dinner. Kennedy keeps looking at Willow as Faith does Dawn obviously torn of what to do and what if she's wrong anyway.

Xander: "Well present opening time."

Andrew: "I hope somebody got me something." He races to the pile of presents noticing Dawn got the most.

Spike: "I haven't been out and about long enough to shop or get some bucks for that matter so I do hope you all will accept my helping hand as a present. I did get niblet something though and I have something for the slayer."

Dawn reaches for her present eagerly, opens it to find a nice chain with a locket containing a picture of Joyce, it's heart shaped. She gets outfits from Willow, Kennedy and Xander and a vest from Robin. Faith motions to the kitchen so she follows.

Faith: "Look I know we don't get along well because I'm not B, don't pretend nor want to be her, but maybe it's time we start over. If you ever don't want this, don't trash it, it's all I got from when I was a kid."

Dawn opens the box and sees a shiny silver bracelet on it with F/D engraved.

Dawn: "It's pretty, thanks, does it have meaning?"

Faith: "Yeah, my sister saved up her pennies till she had enough to get me this cause she wanted to show she loved me and thank me for trying to take care of her. When she was taken from me, they didn't get this cause I hid it. It's the only thing that kept me from forgetting everything." Dawn sees sadness in Faith's eyes for the first time that she can recall and feels a little sad herself. She wonders if she'd pegged the slayer all wrong.

Dawn: "Did she die?"

Faith: "They wanted me to think so." She looks at Dawn then heads back into the living room where Spike is taking off his leather coat.

Spike: "Mate, this belonged to your mother, it's rightly yours." He hands the coat to Robin as one small tear trickles from Robin's cheek.) "Slayer, this isn't much but it belonged to the first slayer I killed. It's time to do away with the old life if I plan to help Red here be your watcher or whatever you want to call me." She opens it to find a stake with initials carved in it.

After the others open their presents and head off to bed Willow stands looking out the window next to Faith.

Willow: "I think tonight was needed, I'll always miss Buffy, but, I think this helped us all cross the bridge, to move on. I am going to be as loyal to you as I was Buffy Faith, I promise and with Wesley sending me his watcher chronicles, I'll learn and hopefully I'll be as good a watcher as Giles."

Faith: "You'll be better Red, I just have this feeling." They smile and hug. "I'm sorry you aren't working things out with Kennedy, well not really cause she's a bitch but, I think things are looking up otherwise. Now lets go have a drink, I got some stuff to dump on my new watcher."

(fade to black)


	14. Episode 14 The Confession

Episode 14- The Confession by C&S

The gang is sitting in the summers home. They're just relaxing for a change But then we hear yelling.

Kennedy:" Dawn, you are a spoiled little brat who always wants her way, You can not get it this time.. NO I will not Do this for you, I don't care how much u scream and yell at me!"

Dawn:" I thought u were a friend, Friends do things for each other, Not just say a straight out no with out thinking about it first"

Kennedy:" I don't need to think about it. The answer is NO!"

Dawn:" I'm never, never talking to you again!" She turns away storming off upstairs.

Kennedy:" Fine by me! Go cry u big baby!" Faith and Willow run to see what is going on.

Willow:" what in the world was that about?"

Kennedy: "kids stuff. Nothing for your pretty head to worry about."

Faith: ""Oh give it up K!... well I guess I'll go talk to her."

Kennedy:" not a good idea, U should let the brat cool off first, She'll get over it."

Willow:" If it isn't a big deal, then tell us what all your bitching is about."

Kennedy:" who said it wasn't a big deal, I said it was kid stuff." She walks off to the kitchen.

cut to street

Xander and Spike are on patrol tonight.

Xander," I miss Buffy," Spike shows a fake look of surprise.

Spike: "Me to mate."

Xander: "Behind you!" Spike casually turns the stake around with his fingers swinging it slowly backwards, dusting the vampire.

Spike: "Thanks Mate."

Xander continues: "She was our Rock, even though she had those stupid sayings. I'm the law, I'm in charge, I'm the slayer, blah blah blah." He mocks Buffy's voice. "Only if she would have chilled a bit once in awhile. Oh I Forgive her for this eye thing, She may have got us there, but we always have a choice to go or not, I went willingly, I should have just watched out more carefully."

Spike: "Well mate, we all make mistakes, We either learn from them, or complain and regret it the whole time, making one just like it later in life."

Xander, Surprised Spike was making sense: "You're right."

Cut to Dawns room

Dawn is sitting on her bed Crying and talking to herself, "Why did I ever trust in her, I have no one, I want Buffy back!" She throws her face into her Pillow..

She lifts her head, tears streaming down her face and stares off. Remembering the gift she got from Faith on her birthday, She takes it out from under the bed and stares at it.. She slowly opens it and sees Buffy's stake and the bracelet. It also has D&F in graved into it and would fit a small girl. But then she has a flash back of herself walking with someone when she was young. She is laughing and skipping; noticing the bracelet on her wrist, With the letters D&F on it. Then she notices the older figure has one too.

Someone knocks at the door. Jerking herself back to reality she wipes a tear as she tosses the box and bracelet under her pillow.

Dawn: "Go Away!"

Faith" It's me Dawn. Can I please come in?" Dawn stayed quiet so Faith walked in.. "You doing okay?"

Dawn: "Just having a bad morning."

Faith:" want to talk about it?"

Dawn:" No, it's okay."

Faith: "Well I just wanted to make sure you're okay, I'll leave u be." Turning to leave, she sees the box slightly out from under the pillow. ""Pretty isn't it?"

Dawn looks puzzled: "Ya thanks," she doesn't plan to tell her of the flash back's she's had since she can remember. Her logic was, why tell as she was told she never had a childhood minus that of the fake Summers memories.

Faith: "I think it's time we talk." She sits on the bed next to Dawn. "This will be hard to understand and accept, but u must believe what I'm about to tell you." Faith takes the bracelet from under the Pillow.. "Do you know what these letters stand for?"

Dawn: Well u told me about your sister buying the one you gave me for Christmas by saving her pennies so I assumed this one had something to do with it."

Faith:" you're right, Dawn.. But there is more to the story You see, I lost my mom at a young age too, but we're not going to get into that right now.. But I was raising my little sister.. Oh she was a wonderful little girl. Always laughing, smiling, she would light up any room she would enter.. No matter if I was having a rough day or not, she would cheer me up.. We did everything together."

Dawn: "What happened to her?"

Faith:" Well she was taken from me; she was eight years old. They took away my world, my life, and my memories of all the wonderful things we did together... After a few years, I found where I hid those bracelets. When I looked at those letters it brought back all the memories, With playing in the park together and holding my hand when we went for a walk. Just everything about how happy we were together." Dawn looks surprised on how open and loving faith sounds as she tells the story.

Faith:" Then I remember what those evil men did. They took her from me, said I couldn't handle it. Being a slayer was all I could handle with what my life was like plus the girl needed a better family setting. All that, was why I messed up so bad. After killing the mayor's aid by mistake, remembering all that I did, I just couldn't handle it. So I went dark D, then I turned myself in, for no one else but my sister and the care Angel showed me. He, like my sister, always believed in me." Faith tries unsuccessfully to hide the hurt on her face.

Dawn: "What happened to your sister?"

Faith: "Well while I was in Jail, I had connections. The truth was told to me, the missing years, my little sister, what really happened.. My sisters Memories were also taken from her, They gave her other memories which were all made up. None are true.. But I found out where she was and I came for her."

Dawn: "So u found her?"

Faith:" Yes, I did. Dawn, My sister by blood, my sister I missed for so many years of her life," Dawn shows excitement for Faith.

Dawn: "Well where is she, why isn't she with us?"

Faith: "She is Dawn, She's right here." Dawns smile turns into a frown. Remembering the letters D&F.. "Dawn and Faith" she whispers.

Faith: "Yes Dawn, U are my sister who I lost so many years ago."

Dawn: "you're Lying, Buffy is my sister, Joyce is my mom. This is where I belong! You're Lying!"

Faith:" No Dawn, I'm not, Just couldn't tell you right away cause I knew u wouldn't believe me.

Dawn: "Stop it! Stop lying to me! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to replace Buffy, you'll Never replace my sister Faith! I Hate you for trying!" She storms out of the room and runs out the front door of the house, as Faith slowly walks downstairs staring at the bracelet in her hand.

Kennedy: "Oh great, now u go and piss her off. I told you to leave her alone!"

Faith: "Kennedy stay the hell away from me and my business, before I knock those big teeth out of that big mouth of yours" Kennedy gives her a funny look quietly leaving the room. "Red can I talk to you for a minute"

Willow:" Sure Faith." They go into the basement where Faith tells Willow everything about she and Dawn being sisters.

Faith: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, just Dawn needed to know first, Now she hates me and thinks I'm making this up just to take over Buffy's place as a slayer and now as a sister"

Willow: "Wow this is big Faith, it explains a lot though. The missing childhood minus the fake memories, why she doesn't remember anything, Buffy denying her."

Faith: "What? Buffy didn't want her?" Anger shoots across her face as she thinks out loud. "That figures, anything that cramped B's style was a no go!"

Willow: "Oh faith, it was long ago, so much was unexplained, Come on. Lets go have a soda," they head to the living room again.

Kennedy whispers to Willow but loud enough for faith to hear: "Well what did she say?"

Faith: "Its adult stuff, nothing for your Ugly head to worry about." Willow smirks and walks away towards faith.

Willow: "It was hard back then, Buffy didn't like the idea of having to protect the key on top of her other responsibilities nor having her mind tricked like that. She did it though but Dawn always felt a small sense of not belonging too and now I know why. You were supposed to be the protector of the key, only they gave her to you when she was a child, they didn't have to put fake memories in her head. But yes Buffy did resent it at first although she did grow to love her and well gave her life for her once. There are a lot of things you don't know." Willow sees sadness in Faith's eyes.

Faith: "Red, can you imagine what it'd do to a person to have someone taken from them like that, they screwed me all up inside. They tore up my mind man," she gets up walking out of the room as Willow looks after her sadly.

(cut to Dawn's room, later)

Dawn is sobbing as she removes a stake from the box with Elizabeth Anne Summers age 14 engraved in it and cries all the more.

(fade to black)


	15. Episode 15 sniffing out a rat

Episode 15- Sniffing Out A Rat by Buffyfan1973

Caleb is in his crypt laughing as Kennedy stands next to him.

Caleb: "So you sought me out, you want the slayer dead huh."

Kennedy: "She gets all the glory, even my girl, I know she's after my girl."

Caleb: "Faith will screw anyone she thinks is interested, she's a bad girl. If your redwitch wants her, picture them climbing into bed, and what they'll do, what you haven't got to do yet, just like she slept with your watcher, she could never get the ones she wanted and she knows it, she'll crumble." He laughs as Kennedy pictures the women together, Willow profoundly enjoying Faith's take charge attitude. She flinches as her face goes angry.

Caleb: "If you fail me, you will be killed, do you hear me?" She nods walking out as he smiles.

(cut to cemetery)

Spike: "Slayer, all is quiet on the demon front, that means something big is about to brew."

Faith: "I figured that much out Blondie. The problem is, I think the traitor is coming from among us and I don't know who to not trust besides our former rat Amy."

Spike: "I've noticed you've nipped the bottle a bit more, did you kill another human?"

Faith: "Yeah I did, Rack. I felt that power surge all through me again, I talked to Red about it the other night. You ever get afraid you'll slip again Blondie?"

Spike: "Actually, yes I do slayer. I don't want to be bad or hurt people anymore. As a matter of fact I want you to promise me something, if I should turn or show any signs of turning on my own, please kill me slayer, get me out of my misery."

Faith: "Nah Blondie, I'll just save you."

Spike: "Why would you want to save me, I mean, Buffy and all?"

Faith: "B did a lot of good, was a self centered bitch coupled with that good, it's all in the past, I never had a problem with you Blondie." They exchange a pleasant friendship or mutual understanding look as we cut to the summers home.

Robin's skin looks all hot as he screams out in pain. Willow and Andrew come racing down the stairs from their respective rooms. Each time he tries to get out the words Lamyac's ring it scorches his skin more.

Willow: "Robin, what is it?" She sees a pouch around his neck.

Andrew: "I'll rip it off."

Willow: "No!" She slaps Andrew's hand away from Robin. "We don't know what this will do, get out of here, find Faith." She shivers, feeling something envelop her, yet it's warm and loving. "Reveal," something speaks but the words come from Willow's mouth. Suddenly Kennedy is visible falling to the floor.

Dawn: "Oh my God!" Willow's face drops as tears fall from her face and she runs out of the house.

Kennedy: "You should've stayed with me Dawnie, the slayer will die very very soon!" Kennedy gets up to race out and Dawn tries to stop her. She backhands Dawn into the wall holding out a knife!

Dawn: "No, I never wanted anyone to die!"

Kennedy: "Because you're a spineless idiot, Faith tries to take Buffy's place and my girl." She hits dawn hard razing up the knife!"

Dawn: "You destroyed it with your girl, and never call her that, she was always and will always be Tara's girl. You were just a filler since she couldn't have Tara!" Dawn has a brave look on her face as she yells.

Kennedy's arm is grabbed from behind as Faith flips her over her back easily snapping the arm and she lands in Spike's arms.

Faith: "You little bitch, did you really think you could beat me that easily?"

Kennedy: "You'll beat yourself, you don't have the compassion Buffy had, the leadership abilities." She kicks at Spike to get free but he morph's quickly.

Faith: "You're right I Don't, now if you don't shut up I'll let him kill you. Oh but wait, B was ready to pull something like that last year so I guess we do have something in common." Faith looks at Dawn who shrugs at her so she looks away.)

Spike: "Andrew, stay with Dawn, I'm going to chain her up in the basement while the slayer goes to find Red."

Andrew: "Take her to Xander's, Wills isn't going to want to see her here." He does a side glance at Robin who is knocked out cold.

(cut to Tara's grave)

Willow is kneeling next to the grave with her face folded in her hands on the headstone sobbing.

Willow: "Tara, it's all falling apart, I can't even do magic to help the gang, I am useless, I'm going to get them all killed and now someone I dated is, is, evil and it's all because of me, because I split up with them. Oh Goddess Tara I wish you were here to hold me and make it all better."

Faith stands watching her for a minute before approaching. She puts her hand gently on Willow's arm.

Faith: "Red, here's what I'm thinking. You helped Dawn find that spell to get rid of those characters she sucked out of the TV. So maybe when rack took your, whatever he took, he only took what using dark magic gave you, that evil shit. So I'm not good at this but if you put two and two together, maybe that means you can still do spells like you used to, just not the cute little badass look." Willow looks up at her almost smiling.

Willow: "You think the dark side of me was cute?"

Faith: "Yeah but the babbly you is cuter." Willow does smile and laughs.

Willow: "So maybe if I practice I can remember how to do the old stuff, before, well," her face drops.

Faith: "Yeah something like that, plus I need your help, can't have you running and all scared. Now lets go home Red, and hey, I like the red hair much better than the black."

Willow: "Faith, whatever took over me, to make Kennedy come out, it felt, so, so loving, it wasn't Tara but, I, I, well I don't know who it was."

As they walk off we see a bright mist in the air and hear, "I'll always protect you wills."

(fade to black)


	16. Episode 16 Running

Episode 16- Running by AnyaRocks

Kennedy awakes chained up in the basement with Amy standing before her.

Kennedy: "Here to kill me?"

Amy: "No, here to get us out of town, things are getting hot and I'm bailing to plot my next move. If you are on my side we can work together. If not, that crazy slayer will end up killing you."

(cut to the cemetery)

Faith and Dawn are battling a group of three vampires, Faith has two dusted and stands watching Dawn. The vampire gets Dawn down but she kicks it as hard as she can rolling free.

Faith: "Who has the power D?"

Dawn: "It does, Buffy said so when she was training me." She kicks at it again but it grabs her leg swinging her over a headstone hard. Then Faith jumps on it's back pulling it away then drives the stake in.

Faith: "Who has the power D?" Dawn looks at her confused. "It's not about strength, B never quite figured that one out, it's about smarts and finding your way out of any given situation. As long as warm blood flows through your body you have the power D, it may have physical strength, but you have mental strength. A fledgling vamp is dazed and confused, you hold the key over it."

Dawn: "How do I know you're telling me the truth, first you lie about Buffy, now this, you you're trying to ruin everything she taught me." She kicks Faith in the shin hard waiting for a response but Faith just stands there.

Faith: "D, you can hate me, you can accuse me of trying to ruin B's name, whatever you want but if you want to patrol with me, you will listen to me! I'm in no mood of being killed by some frigging vampire or demon because you're throwing a tantrum."

(cut to summers home)

Xander lays on the floor bleeding when Andrew comes down the stairs and screams. Willow is sleeping peacefully, having a dream about snuggling with someone but wakes up in a start upon hearing the scream. She runs down the stairs trying to shake her mind of the dream.

Willow: "What happened?"

Andrew: "I don't know."

Xander: "Amy, Kennedy, they left. They kicked my ass and left." His mind flashes to Amy coming in trying to tell him they're setting her up. When he defies her, Kennedy proceeds to do a not so good slayer number on him and they run out the door.

Willow: "Get the first aid kit, I'm going to call," just then Faith and Dawn come in as the phone rings.

Faith: "Yeah?"

Spike: "Robin and I've found the book, it's in the rat's house. Red was right about the missing book, we're heading out." Faith glares at Xander.

Faith: "I told you not to bring her here, Amy stole the book, they got it."

Andrew: "Amy also took off with Kennedy."

Faith: "Good, they're small time anyway."

Andrew: "Yeah we've got bigger fish to fry."

The shimmering light that is Joyce beams into Faith's view.

Joyce: "Faith hurry, Caleb has Robin knocked out and is going to kill Spike."

Faith: "Red lets go now!"

(cut to Amy's)

Caleb has Spike beat down and is screaming at him about how Buffy only slept with him to get some, she never loved him.

Spike: "Maybe not, but she did care for me and she believed in me so that's enough." He kicks Caleb hard but is hit in the jaw with the ring and goes sprawling across the floor. Robin slowly gets up and jumps on Caleb but is thrown off quickly.

Faith: "That ring holds some funky powers Red." She rushes in hitting Caleb hard as Willow drags Wood out. Spike jumps out the window as Caleb knocks Faith down.

Caleb: "You're nothing Faith, nothing but a slayer wanna-be. You'll never measure up, you're a dirty whore like your dead mother!"

Willow: "Faith get up, come on, hurry, you know we can't win yet, don't be stupid like Buffy, remember what happened?" On the mention of her mother, Faith's dark eyes turn cold and emotionless like all those years ago.

Spike: "Faith come on, lets go!"

Faith: "I'm gonna be your worst nightmare Caleb, I promise." He hits her again but she catches his arm pushing him back then dives out the window barely escaping his reach with her slayer speed and Spike grabbing her arms and jerking to help quicken her escape.

(cut to summers home)

Faith is standing outside smoking a cigarette looking at the moon which is hidden behind the clouds as Robin walks up to her.

Robin: "Need to chat?"

Faith: "Nope," she barely looks at him.

Robin: "Look Faith, we've traveled the same road, hurts, mistakes and redemption and the loss of a mother."

Faith: "You're not my watcher so lay off Wood-man. You think just because we shared a moment last spring that makes me more apt to talk to you? I remember what you told me then, how you said the first told the truth, you knew it was a weakness and you played on it. I want to trust you Robin, but I'm having a hard time of it."

Robin: "Of course not and I'm not trying to read anything into our little encounter but," she laughs at him batting her dark eyes which seem a bit emotionless.

Faith: "You caught me at one of very few vulnerable moments Wood-man, it will never, ever happen again because I got my head all cleared up finally."

Robin: "is that so?" He smiles at her and she glares at him shoving him against the wall. Ok fair enough, I think it was convenient for both of us and I'm not trying to pick you up I just thought maybe we could be friends and help each other." She just looks at him and walks off as Willow steps out the door.

Willow: "Do you like her?"

Robin: "Not like that, I liked Buffy and she knows it, that's why I'm getting lashed at, but I think you have some competition." He laughs starting to walk off.

Willow: "The trick is, you have to know when to talk to Faith and when to leave her alone. She isn't one to be pressed especially after being reminded so harshly of her childhood." She walks off.

(cut to an empty street)

Faith is beating the hell out of a vampire obviously letting her frustrations out. She finally dusts it after cursing at it and pounding some more.

Spike: "Angry slayer I see."

Faith: "Not in the mood Spike."

Spike: "Sorry love, so are you tangoing with Wood?"

Faith: "No, we had a one night stand, first in mayor form visited me, got me all confused, you know how that is."

Spike: "I certainly do and it's good you're not, he's a bit boring, you know, lacks adventure and I've been known to tear up a crypt in pleasureful activities."

Faith: "Oh man," she laughs. "Then we'd clash, see I like control not submissiveness." Willow catches up to them.

Willow: "Hey, are, are you ok?"

Faith: "Yeah Red, just needed some time but testosterone boy won't let me be." She smiles to let Spike know she's playing.

Spike: "Well then, I'll be off now, can't wait to see who gets the prize Red." He winks at Willow strolling off.

Willow: "I'm sorry, it must be hard, I mean, your mom, was she, bad?"

Faith: "Till I was strong enough to hit her back then she died. I don't wanna talk about it Red."

Willow: "You know, Spike or Robin, they're," Faith shoots her a shut up glare.

Faith: "I don't want B's garbage Red, I don't want her family, none of it," she kicks a bottle and it smashes against a tree. "Just don't push me Red, I don't wanna go off on you like I did Robin. I didn't mean to yell at him."

Willow: "What about Dawnie, you two have hardly spoke and I know you're trying. Most of the time now you're nice as opposed to a few years ago only sometimes you were nice, it's a long process but I think you're doing good."

Faith: "I hope so Red, I'm doin'' my best. D just gives me these looks when I try to approach her so I am giving her time. Lets go home, I'll apologize to Wood-man tomorrow." They walk off as Caleb watches.

(fade to black)


	17. Episode 17 Lamyac's Ring

Episode 17- Lamyac's Ring by Buffyfan1973

Andrew and Willow are sitting in the magic box looking at the retrieved book. We can hear noises from the training room to indicate Spike and Faith are working out.

Andrew: "Lamyac's ring is said to bring power to a human untold. The strength and agility brought forth by this ring upon a soul entering it, a good soul, infuses the ancient Goddess who prepared the ring. Upon the infused rage of the Goddess the ring's powers can be used to end the world as we know it. The Goddess hails over the plane of Danzathar."

Willow: "That's it?"

Andrew: "Yeah, see it's the same ring." Just then Spike comes crashing through the door having been finally beaten down by Faith.

Spike: "Bloody hell, this slayer shows no mercy. Well lookie here mates, it is the ring." He steps over to take a look as Faith walks out of the shop.

Willow: "We don't have much, I'm going to go see what else I can dig up now that we have a Goddess and ring name." The temperature monitor goes off.

Spike: "Oh hell, I'll go get the slayer." He races out the door.

Willow: "Andrew, take the book and run, this may be a set up, use that protection spell we all re-learned." He heads towards the door as three large demons rush in on Willow. He stupidly throws the book down and sprints off.

(cut to Spike catching up with Faith)

Spike: "Pet, school, now, Turok-Hans coming out." They race to the basement and are met by two uber vamps. One tosses Spike to the ground hissing at him as the other kicks Faith across the room. Caleb rushes out standing over her.

Caleb: "Your turn to be marked bitch slayer!" She kicks him twice knocking him backwards but he swings with a medal rod across her forehead and blood oozes causing both vamps to come after her.

Spike: "Come on slayer, you're tougher than that, only Buffy had to be saved all the time, get up I tell you!" He kicks one vamp off of her but Caleb strikes him across the back with the rod.

She pushes the other vamp off of her trying to get up but Caleb swings again, this time connecting across the bridge of the nose. Spike is back up clobbering Caleb as hard as he can with the heel of his boot just to be knocked down by a vamp.

(cut to magic box)

One demon has Willow down as another Blocks the front door which Robin is desperately trying to get through. The other is about to snag the book when a bright light swooshes into the middle of the room exploding the demon on Willow in a flash. The one at the door turns towards her and Robin rushes in decapitating it with a sword as the last living demon runs out without the book.

Robin: "Andrew is at the house with Dawn, we think Faith and Spike were set up."

(cut to basement)

Faith is now barely struggling to get up as Spike is about to be decapitated by the other vamp. Caleb hears footsteps rushing down the stairs and takes off.

Willow: "Illuminate," a bright sun ball beams into the room frying the vampires. As she speaks, she has a strange look on her face. It obviously was her new found protector again.

Spike: "Oh thank heavens," he gets up slowly. "Slayer took some bad hits to the head."

Robin: "Lets get her out of here." Willow kneels down beside Faith.

Willow: "Hey, open your eyes Faith, you need to go back to the hospital, don't argue this time. I'll stay with you, just hang on ok?" Faith strains to look at her but can only see a blurred vision and feels very weak from the extreme loss of blood.)

(cut to Summers home)

Andrew and Robin are re-examining the book as well as some printed sheets Willow got for them in the middle of the previous night while Faith was sleeping.)

Robin: "Ok Andrew, make an outline so Willow will have an easier time when she gets Faith home later today." As robin speaks Andrew writes.

A. Good soul sucked in ring by evildoer.

B. Soul of a living person.

C. depending on soul, Goddess may make a move for larger events.

D. Setting up of events must start at least one year before the capturing of the soul.

E. Ring must be removed from the vessel before he/she can be killed.

F. Keep ring in good hands as one searches out the good soul, if it falls back into the hands of an evildoer process will start over, or the Goddess herself, all hell will be unleashed.

G. Danzathar can not be totally closed if the Goddess is on this plane, upon her reentry to her plane, the tears of the truly frightened one will close it forever.

Robin: "Looks like Buffy had the right idea to close it but," he looks at Andrew as Willow and Faith come in.

Andrew: "The Goddess is already here," his face shows utter terror as Robin hands the notes Andrew had taken to Willow.

(cut to later that night.

Faith comes in still limping a bit but looking much better.

Faith: "Ok Red, what's the battle plan?"

Willow: "Well, we need to try and get the ring and Caleb taken care of before we get into this other stuff."

Faith: "Cool with me, you're the boss."

Willow: "Spike and Xander are out scouting around to see what we can find on Caleb and this Goddess."

Faith: "Good," she opens a beer handing Willow a Pepsi then sits down next to her.

Willow: "I sent Dawn and Andrew to look for Kennedy and Amy, they came back with nothing."

Faith: "They'll be back, baddie wanna-be's always return."

Willow: "You're doing better with the drinking?"

Faith: "Yeah, some, just killing another human and D, I just need something to help me relax and sleep and I'm tryin' to not do the sex stuff so much."

Willow: "I don't think you did it as much as people think but you know, when Buffy was worked up, when we were younger I used to give her massages, to help relax her muscles and and it, well it helped her sleep."

Faith: "Hey if you're offerin' I'm game." She gets up and lays in the floor. "so what else came with these massages," she laughs knowing Willow is blushing.

Willow: "You're bad Faith," she smacks Faith's arm playfully.

Faith: "Oh yeah? Well the kinda bad I am now is wicked cool and I heard it through the demon-vine that you might like that kinda bad." She flashes her brown eyes at Willow purposefully trying to be obvious with the flirting to see how the redhead will react.

Caleb is outside watching as Willow, blushing a little in Faith's direction, kneels down and begins massaging. He then fires a tranquilizer gun at them both.

(fade to black)


	18. Episode 18 Willow's Knight

Episode 18- Willow's Knight by C&S

Spike and Xander come towards the house as Caleb raises a tranquilizer gun and a glass jar. The gun is fired, Faith shoves Willow backwards hard and takes both hits. She lays unconscious in the floor as Willow rubs her head, hears glass breaking but doesn't see an orb move into the slayer.

Spike: "Anyone here, Caleb just went running off behind the house," he stops looking at Faith laying in the floor.

Willow: "He, he, he, must've shot that gun, then I heard glass breaking."

Spike "Then lets get moving, call Robin on the way. Niblet sleeping?"

Willow: "Yeah, Andrew went to Robin's, so Xan do you mind?"

Xander: "Staying with Faith, nope, I'll just raid the fridge while I watch the sleeping beauty." The scene stays with Willow and Spike as they leave.

Spike: "There's the jar, looks like it had a seal on it. The lid is still well connected, some writing there too."

Willow: "You meet up with Robin to look for Caleb, I'll go to the magic box with this jar, tell Andrew to meet me there."

(cut to the magic box)

Andrew: "Zatharia's guide," he leaps up shoving the book in front of Willow who begins to read.

Willow: "Goddess Zatharia of Danzathar created a spiritual guide some 200 years ago. It was placed in a glass jar with a binding spell by herself to be unopened 13 days before she fully immerses herself in the body of a warrior. At such time will begin her wrath to destroy the earth plane in revenge for Goddess Hera binding her to the plane of Danzathar for committing an attempt to overthrow the other Goddesses and take their powers. The ring of Danzathar must be in the hands of the Goddess once she's ready to complete her plans."

Andrew: "So we have to get the ring from Caleb then figure out how to keep it from the Goddess as well as find a way to get her back to Danzathar and close the seal forever."

Willow: "You make it sound so simple," she shakes her head with a flashback of battling Glory the hell God. "This won't be easy and may take some time."

(cut to the cemetery)

Robin: "Spike, over there," they rush to a crypt where a man was entering. The two men run inside after him, Robin meets a ringed hand to the temple as Spike kicks Caleb hard. Caleb quickly recovers knocking Spike backwards onto the floor.

Caleb: "I haven't got time for this," he grabs a small bag and runs out with both men chasing after him.

(cut to summers house)

Xander is sitting eating his triple Decker sandwich drinking a Pepsi and watching stand up comedy. He is showing no cares for faith still unconscious on the floor.. X-man commercial comes on and Xander turns the TV off..

Xander: "Oh god, I'm never watching that show again. Well Faithy, I think I'll put u on the couch, may be a bit more comfortable," he giggles lifting Faith but as he puts her down her eyes open.

(Cut to Magic box)

Clem walks in to the magic box..

Willow:" Just the guy I was hoping to see," she has a worried smile on her face. "We need your help to find out what was in this jar"

Clem takes the jar, the look on his face isn't reinsuring. "Where did u find this?" Willow tells him everything. "This jar is only made for the biggest of orbs, It's to figure out which one," he heads off quickly to find out.

(cut to summers home)

Xander:" Faith you're awake, how u feeling?" Faith's hand goes to Xander's throat, strangling him. He drops her but she lands on her feet and tightens her grip.. Her eyes are staring at his, not a blink, not a twitch. Xander's eyes are wide open with a look of shock on his face as he struggles to breathe. He scrapes his nails on Faiths arms and hands trying to loosen her grip. Blood drips from his mouth as her grip grows tighter. He lets out a feeble grunt, one last kick to her shins then his head falls back.

Soon after his skin turns blue, his eyes close and he goes Limp.. Faith lets go and watches him fall to the floor, then Runs out the house Whispering Willow in the most scary voice..

(Cut to Magic Box)

Willow and Andrew are still working on the information about the Ring as Clem walks back into the room

Willow:" Find something?"

Clem: "Yes, and you wont like it." He looks up at her with concerned eyes. They walk to the table where Clem places a book..

Willow: "This says the guide was given to Zatharia by Hecate, Hecate is controller of the ring of Danzathar giving the vessel the open link to connect and draw energy from the soul that's bound in the ring. The more the soul desires to get out, the stronger Caleb becomes." The Door slams open and Faith is standing there.

Faith: "I come for the Witch." Everyone looks at Willow who is real nervous.. She throws a little bottle containing a capture potion but faith blows it up before it has a chance to reach her.. With that faith starts to walk slowly towards her.. "It's your day Pretty, Your powers will be mine, and u will never interfere with anyone again!" Willow throws flames from her hands to make Faith back up. But none of her powers seem to have effect..

Just as Faith is about to grab Willow, Willows eyes close and reopen red.

Willow: "You can not have her Hecate, we've found you out!" She puts up her hands and another Orb appears. She throws it at faith trapping her inside.. "Now we must circle around her, we must chant like we've never chanted," a voice yells they recognized but it wasn't Willow's..

everyone together: "We send thee back to where you came, no hurt nor danger will you cause again." Over and over they say it, hearing Faith screaming inside the contained Orb.

Faith: "Noooo you cant do this to me, It was my turn to win, My turn, you will pay for this, I know who you are!" With that she disappears, leaving faith on the floor unconscious inside the Orb.. Willow with her eyes still being Red, brings down her arms and closes the Orb.

Willow: "This isn't the last you seen of this everyone. Be prepared. More and worse things are to come" Willow closes her eyes and reopens them showing her Green eyes.. she loses her balance. "woo, that was strange."

They run to faith who slowly is waking up. They see scratches on her arms then they turn to look at Willow

Willow: "Xander!" Andrew's Jaw drops, Willow's eyes tear up, Faith just stares at them as we see Robin and Spike standing over the body of Xander Harris.

(fade to black)


	19. Episode 19 Have A Little Fait

Episode 19- Have A Little Faith by AnyaRocks

Caleb is seen hanging up the phone laughing spinning his ring on his hand.

Caleb: "Redwitch is surely out of commission and the slayer will dive back inside herself after this one. I fear the plan is for naught now though, at least in this dimension."

(cut to summers home)

Andrew is cooking, Willow is sitting quietly in a chair sipping her coffee, Robin is standing quietly watching before slipping out of the room to the telephone.

Giles: "Yes?"

Robin: "Good it's you. Listen, we've got trouble, we're not sure if Faith's soul is still in tact or if whatever Caleb had in that jar just overtook her body once the orb was released, although we did hear it screaming, she hasn't spoke to us at all since. How is Buffy?"

Giles: "It appears your in a bit of a pickle, tell Willow the items she'll need to check for a soul were left in my apartment in my room. Buffy is, well, she'd like to see you at some point."

Robin: "There may be a problem with the apartment and items, Kennedy is with Amy and they've skipped town. Oh, and, Faith killed Xander while that thing was in control of her."

Giles: "Do get over there quickly, the powers Buffy handed out to the potentials before she, well you know, the potion to permanently unleash them is in there and Kennedy is the only potential left. We don't need another evil slayer. I always liked Xander, I'll tell Buffy when she's better," he hangs up, dials the operator and speaks. "Yes, get me the Sunnydale California police please."

Robin stands perplexed, he feels that somehow, Kennedy isn't the only potential left. Something just isn't sitting right with him plus Giles is acting very strange.

(cut to the gang)

Dawn: "Where is she, the bitch who has done nothing but ruin our lives!"

Willow: "Dawnie, Faith didn't do it, not her soul, we can't blame her," tears form in Willow's eyes.

Spike: "She's right niblet," he tries to comfort Dawn but she pulls away running up the stairs in tears.

Robin: "I'll take her with me, Willow needs some alone time and you two need to find Faith."

(cut to Robin and Dawn in Giles apartment)

Robin: "Looks like Amy cleaned the place out Dawnie."

Dawn: "That figures but I needed to get away," she sinks down to the floor crying. "We bonded, we were close and Faith killed him." Robin is hugging her as Caleb runs into the room.

Caleb: "Just like I'm going to kill you," he swings hitting Robin hard with the ring. He then grabs up Dawn and races out with her screaming.

Robin on the phone: "Yeah this is Robin, Caleb has Dawn, I need help." He hangs up looking where Giles said to for the potion, sticks it in his coat and heads out.

(cut to summers home)

Spike: "I'll go save niblet, I'm sure I'll meet up with Rob along the way."

Willow: "We can't all be scattered like this." Caleb swooshes in, claps Spike in the head as Andrew runs screaming.

Spike is down and Caleb goes after Willow hitting her twice before he's knocked backwards by a swirling wind. Faith comes inside and Caleb lets out a shrill laugh.

Caleb: "Get them slayer, they hate you, remember?"

Faith: "Fuck you, I know they do but I'm still gonna destroy your ass," she knocks Caleb down but he lands a good kick to the chest and skids out the door.

Andrew knocks her in the back of the head with a cast iron skillet and she hits the floor hard as Robin rushes in, holds open her mouth and pours the potion in.

Andrew: "See cooking utensils come in handy."

Robin: "We've got to find Dawn, no time for this." Faith opens her eyes looking at Andrew.

Andrew: "I had to do it Faith. The spell Willow used to activate the potentials was temporary and now you have all the power cause Robin gave you the potion so now the line is restored." She stands up now looking at them all with flashes of what she did to Xander rushing through her head and how everyone called her a murderer among other things a few years ago.

Robin: "I need to explain something. First, Caleb is not going to kill Dawn. His options are running out and she's his bargaining chip. Second, Giles is the one who told me where to find that bottle containing the potion for the powers Buffy once held and handed out to the other potentials."

Willow: "Right, he instructed me to take them back after the battle and when Buffy was ready or we had enough people to watch any living potentials I could redistribute."

Robin: "Well the powers belong rightfully to Faith so now she has them all. I'm suspicious that something is wrong here. Giles told me Buffy wanted to see me and for me to bring the bottle to him." Faith, not saying a word leaves the house.

Spike: "Great, what a time for the slayer to harbor up what she did."

Willow: "Lets go find Dawn, we can talk to Faith later." They leave the house.

(cut to a bar)

Faith is guzzling down another drink. The place looks almost empty and like there was a large battle inside.

Bartender: "Miss, you've caused enough trouble in here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Faith: "Sure thing," she looks at the guy who was standing beside her. "So, Rick, right? You wanna split?"

Rick: "That's right, sure." Spike comes in looking Rick over.

Spike: "Can I speak to you a minute?"

Faith: "Speak," he furrows his brow at her.

Spike: "Faith they all know you didn't mean what you did, so snap out of this, we've got work to do."

Faith: "I'll do my job but I can't go back there, I know what I did, it'll kill them every time they look at me."

Spike: "Fine then, don't help your sister."

Faith: "You jackass," she hits Spike hard who retaliates.

Spike: "Lets have it out, get it out of your system," she pushes him out the door.

Faith: "You've got five seconds to get out of my face or I'll stake your ass. I can't go back there, Red will put on a front but I know she hates me now and D never believed I was her sister anyway so maybe its best. Don't you get it, I killed Xander, this is way different but it proves something. I'm a murderer, evil is inside me, it's all darkness, you know it as well as I do!" She flips a stake dusting a vampire. "Now I'm gonna go find Caleb and kill his ass."

Spike: "Faith it's bigger than Caleb, you don't know everything, you need us just as we need you now snap out of it damn it!"

Faith: "Fuck off Spike!" A scream is heard and they both take off running.

(cut to an old car)

Caleb is shoving Dawn in a car. She's kicking and screaming but he overtakes her easily.

Caleb: "No one to save you now, Xander is gone, Buffy left you so if I don't get time to do as I need, you're a dead little Dawnie!" He smacks her across the face pondering burning a symbol into her with a lighter and the ring as he'd done not long ago to a lady named Shannon.

Dawn is scared and shaking, all sorts of feelings run through her as a white clad woman appears, it's clearly her mom and she screams again but Caleb is unable to see the woman.

Joyce: "Dawnie she is all you have. She's hurting just as bad as you are right now, if not worse. She loved you so Dawnie, and she didn't mean to kill Xander. Look what Willow did in anger, the magic took over her, that wasn't our Willow just as that wasn't Faith."

Just then Faith jumps on the hood of the car which is just pulling out so Caleb speeds up.

Spike: "Damn it all to hell! Hang on Slayer," he yells dialing Willow's cel number.

Caleb is doing around 75 mph and Dawn is crying, scared for her life, shocked over seeing her mother, hurting over Xander all coming out in a floodgate of tears.

Faith kicks in the windshield with the glass cutting a large gash in Caleb's face.

Caleb: "Damn you," he jerks out a gun and fires but she, seeing it as he was reaching for it, dives onto the roof of the car.

Spike: "Bloody hell," he swerves the motorcycle he was on at the car but Caleb dodges him using a bullet to take out a tire sending him crashing into a fence.

Suddenly a shot is fired from a car behind them, sending the car to a screeching halt in a ditch. Faith dives back through the windshield as Caleb, seeing the shooter coming for him and Spike with a knife, dives out the door and runs off.

Faith pulls Dawn out of the car but Dawn pushes her away smacking her hard.

Dawn: "Get away from me you damn killer!"

Spike: "Faith what say I take niblet here home," Spike pulls Dawn off as Willow gets out of her car.

Faith: "It's ok Red, I'm out of here!" Willow puts her hand on Faith's arm.

Willow: "Faith, please, don't do this, plus the cops will be coming, just come home with me please."

Rick: "I'll give you a ride, seems like you got big problems at home."

Faith: "Sure, by the way, nice shot."

Willow: "Faith please don't do this."

Faith: "I don't want your pity Red, nor do I want you feeling like crap every time you have to look at me so I'll save you the trouble," she gets into the car with Rick as Willow turns away tears filling her eyes.

Robin: "Willow, don't give up on her, that's what she thinks you'll do, show her things are really different now, that someone does care."

Willow: "That's what I plan to do, lets go home."

(fade to black.


	20. Episode 20 Farewell My Friend

Episode 20- Farewell My Friend by Nicholas

Willow, Andrew, Dawn, Spike, Robin, Clem and Xander's family are seated in the kitchen of a funeral home. Faith is standing outside looking through a small window at Xander's coffin as it was closed. He was cremated and placed in a coffin small enough for a premature baby at Willow's urging to his parents after the autopsy was done. She did this to keep anyone from being able to harm her friend's body in any way in their crazy spells.

Faith: "Xan, I'm so sorry, I hope you know I didn't mean it, I'll never forgive myself for this one," she walks off with tears in her eyes.

With tears from all, they say good-bye to Xander, no one giving any big speeches, just the pastor and a few pictures shown to celebrate his life and Willow lingering after all others left to show her grief in private. She was having a hard time, knowing she'd never see her childhood friend again but was determined not to let the others see it because someone had to keep things together..

(cut to the Bronze)

Faith is in the club dancing with Rick, they're pretty drunk.

Rick: "So anyway, that's why I carry a gun most times. My dad wrecked my life so when I told on him, well he threatens me."

Faith: "Gotta protect your own ya know." She glances around the room spotting Willow sitting alone at a booth looking like her world had crumbled. Faith knew it was because Xander was gone and couldn't handle seeing Willow like that, knowing she caused it. She turned away from Willow's gaze signaling for another drink.

(cut to Caleb at a graveyard)

Caleb: "Hecate Goddess of witchcraft and protector of witches who dwells in the realms of the underworld," he lights a candle as he speaks. We get a shot of Willow's face jerking, her stomach getting all knotty and she races out the door.

Faith: "Something's up, be back," she races out after her. "Red, what's wrong?"

Willow: "I'm getting sick, it's those withdrawal pains, someone's trying to restore my dark essence Rack stole." She looks as if she's going to pass out.

Faith: "I'll help you," she holds out her arm for Willow to steady herself on.

(cut back to the grave)

Caleb: "Restore all the damage this man did to Willow prior to his death," he pours some liquid on the ground lighting it. He then opens a bag, the bag Spike and Robin saw him with. Willow drops to her knees in the cemetery in utter pain.

Faith: "Stay here Red I see him, he's putting some pink stuff on the ring, what does that mean?"

Willow: "He's trying to make me who I once was and I don't know what the ring will do to me. Oh Goddess hurry," Faith leaps over the headstones after Caleb. He's about to dip the ring in the liquid when Faith kicks his shoulder hard from behind. The ring goes flying and she hits him again and again.

Caleb: 'You damn slayer, you just messed her up good now. An unfinished spell always does more harm than good but you're used to that aren't you? Hurting those you're around, everyone you come in contact with," his rant causes her to stop for one moment, just long enough for him to dash for his ring and put it on. "You bitch, I'll get what I want, you won't stop me."

He thrusts his ring at her face while kicking her in the stomach knocking her to the ground. She barely recovers enough to land a kick to the jaw, gets up and runs back to Willow who is still in pain on the ground.

Faith: "Can you stand Will?"

Willow: "No, I," Faith picks her up and carries her to the house. "See Faith, we're all ok, we can," Faith puts her down on the couch shaking Robin who is asleep in the chair.

Faith: "She got messed up, I gotta jet," she walks out.

Robin: "She's a hard one to crack but if anyone can it's you. So what can I do, get us something to drink so we can talk?"

(cut to a dimly lit hotel room)

Rick: "Yes Mr. Giles, she believes me, I don't see her falling madly in love because she's not the type but I think I can steer her clear long enough." He hangs up as Faith knocks on the door.

(cut to a cemetery)

Spike is standing at a grave smoking a cigarette scanning the night with his vampyric vision.

Spike: "Sunnyhell, what a place, anyway, thanks for listening yet again Tara, you always did treat me like a human, even when I hadn't a soul. Hell you never knew me with a soul, one might say I was better offwithout one. At least it didn't hurt so much and I never would've been sad over Xander's death nor the fact that the slayer left me." He stamps out the cigarette, "see ya someday love, I hope," he walks off.

(cut to the hotel.)

Faith and Rick are sleeping, a figure slowly creeps into her dream of Xander, she strains her eyes to see, closer and closer it comes till... (cut to an old Victorian looking home.

A woman lays sleeping, she moves in her dream, searching, seeking out the other slayer. It's Buffy Summers apparently focusing on Faith in desperation hoping she's sleeping. She'd gone to bed with her mind set on a slayer dream as they'd shared many, but since she had no slayer powers hoped the trick Tara and Willow once taught her about finding people in their mind worked, or at least she thought they taught her, and began to dream.

As she struggled through a thick fog that seemed to be swallowing her up she found Faith standing at Xander's grave. Faith doesn't seem to notice her as, for a moment, her focus drifts from Faith to Xander. The young man who once was a bumbling teenage boy with a crush, who grew into a young man with that same crush hidden deep inside. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of their first meeting, then him saving her when the Master had killed her, then graduation followed by one of their talks from last year before her, Faith, Spike and Robin led the gang to opening the seal to the hellmouth, the battle with those big ugly vampires, then it got foggy from there.

It was when her silent tears turned into sobbing loudly that Faith turned her gaze to the former slayer.

(cut to Summers home as the phone rings)

Willow: "Yeah?"

Andrew: "I'm following Giles, I'm staying far back as Spike told me to. He's paying for everything with cash and driving. I'll let you know when he seems to get to his location."

Willow: "Ok thanks Andrew," they hang up.

Willow goes into her room looking at the picture that sits on a stand. It is of her, Tara, Buffy, Dawn, Joyce, Xander and Anya.

Willow: "They all keep leaving, hiding, dying, all something." She wipes her tearstained eyes.

(flash back)

Willow sees Tara's death, followed by the secret way Buffy left, followed by Anya jumping in front of Andrew to save him, how they thought she died to save him. Then her appearing to Willow, their embrace, the good-bye and Willow's promise to keep her secret of still being a vengeance demon as she left Sunnydale.

She then sees the hellmouth exploding, everyone running for a bus, screaming for Buffy. After which she sees herself looking down into a big crater that used to be Sunnydale.

(end flashback)

Willow looks stunned as her head weaves around the two different images but being unable to comprehend what is going on.

(cut to the dream)

Faith walks towards Buffy and puts an arm out for the former slayer who almost collapses against her.

Buffy: "Help me Faith, they're killing me, you're the only one who can save me now. I believe in you Faith, please help me."

Faith: "I'll save you B, I promise, just hang on till I can get Caleb out of commission." She awakes with a jolt, putting on her jacket as Buffy says. "The Richard Bradford Inn."

(fade to black)


	21. Episode 21 Buffy

Episode 21- Buffy by C&S

(Streets)

Andrew is still trying to follow Giles to see if he can find out what is going on but it seems he has lost him.

Andrew: "Maybe he went into that hotel," he mumbles to himself opening the car door and sneaking to the closest window of the Hotel.. "Well I guess Giles didn't come here," he turns back towards his car but then hears a voice sounding like Rick around the corner.

Rick: "Things are going as planned, Relax. Faith is falling into my arms nicely. She wont know what hit her in the end.. She's strong, gorgeous, but so stupid. " We hear an evil laugh coming from himself and Giles.

Andrew ducks as the hotel doors swing open and shut again. He knows Rick is evil but who is he talking to? He begins to grow frantic knowing he has to tell Faith right away.

Rick:" You don't know what's coming to you either, you old fool. Rupert Giles the great watcher now lives in a ring." Andrew runs back to the car Panicking.

Andrew: "I knew he was up to no good, she has to be warned!" He looks frantically for his cell phone then realizes he left it back where he phoned Willow last. He starts the car speeding to the Summers home.

(Cut to summers home)

Dawn is in the kitchen fixing dinner, clem is speaking to Robin on the porch as Willow hangs up the phone.

Willow: "That was the police station, it seems they got a report that Faith murdered Xander. I need to get up with her," Dawn frowns.

Dawn: "Willow I think since u like her, you're going to act like Buffy and protect her even if she's wrong."

Willow: "Dawn, it was a mistake and it's nice u finally admit Buffy had faults too." Spike shuts off the TV after looking at it for a moment, the Xmen was on and he thought of Xander right away. He decided listening to the two women fight over Faith was more interesting and less sad.

Willow is looking a bit pale and quickly sits down as Faith comes in the door.

Faith: "Red, you ok?"

Dawn: "She'll be fine as long as you don't mistakenly kill her." She picks up her plate heading into the other room where Robin and Clem are.

Spike: "Think I'll go have a smoke," he walks out.

Willow: "The cops are looking for you, someone made a call saying you murdered Xander."

Faith: "So I hide till this jackass Caleb is finished then I'll go to jail where I belong."

Willow: "No, you will not go to jail because you didn't belong there. I do have an idea though, if you can promise me Caleb will die, I'll find a way to make it look like he killed Xander." Faith looks at her shocked.

Faith: "You can't do that." Willow opens and closes her eyes several times in some sort of pain.

Willow: "Watch me."

(cut to the (Richard Bradford) Inn)

Giles: "Buffy dear, you think Faith can save you really? Do come now, you're going to die here just as I am, it's to bad you gave up all your powers isn't it,"

Buffy grits her teeth holding back the fact that sure she didn't have her slayer strength physically but the mental tenacity was still there, the easy way to share slayer dreams, to block drugs from totally incapacitating you. She was in a bad shape but had more of herself collected than Rupert realized and it would stay that way. He didn't have to know the spell Willow did was for her to share the power. Thus leaving her with the mental strength and the potentials with the physical. She smiled on the inside and shed a tear outwardly.

(Cut to the road)

Faith is walking down the road to meet Rick but from out of no where, someone touches her shoulder. She grabs their arm flipping them over onto their back.

Faith: "Rick, man sorry dude. It's not safe to do that to me." She helps him up with an outstretched hand. "you okay?"

Rick: "Fine, well I wont do that again." A smirk plays across his face. "So where u heading off to?"

Faith: "I came to Find you, needed to get out for a bit. Things at that place really suck."

Rick: "I can imagine, Just remember it wasn't you who done that to your friend.""

Faith interrupts him: "But it was me."

Rick: "It was your body but was not your mind in control. U couldn't stop what was happening."

Faith: "I should have been stronger then that. I should have been able to over ride that thing that was inside me. That asshole is going to pay for what he done. With dealing with this shit , being at home just sucks the bag and having Buffy telling me something is killing her, and something to do with Bradford Inn." She has an exasperated look on her face as she makes motions with her hands while talking to show just how exasperated she is.

Rick looks shocked with what faith was telling him. Clearing his throat: "Buffy? Isn't she the slayer who died or something?"

Faith: "Actually we don't know what happened to her, But this all occurred in my dream last night. Man it felt so real, like she was actually touching me, and I was running to her side. All the while she was screaming they're are killing me.. But I woke up then took a shower to get all the sweat cleaned off."

Rick getting all flirty: "shower?" He has a big smirk on his face.

Faith playfully hits him: ""I'm talking all serious to you, it freaked the shit out of me."

Rick jumps around her playfully: "Faith, it was a dream, it was your imagination. With the shit you've been threw u need to have some fun. what do u say, you, me, I'll buy," He teasingly pokes her sides to make her laugh.

Faith: "Ok lets go, but one thing."

Rick: "Yesssssssss?"

Faith: "Don't ever poke me again or I'll break your fingers." They both laugh as they walk on towards the bar but she was tensed up inside. She never liked to be played with like that. To her, it was part of letting someone get in your mind, letting them have control, and although she liked Rick, no man would ever get that control or that much trust. There was only one man she trusted that much, Xander Harris and she murdered him.

Rick:" Deal," we see him with a evil smirk on his face.

(Cut to summers home)

Andrew: "Willow, I need to talk to you, or Robin, or someone, oh hey are you ok," he sees her face is white as if she'd just gotten sick.

Willow: "I will be, thanks for asking, what's up?"

Andrew: "It's this Rick guy, he's, he's," Dawn screams.

Willow: "Later Andrew," she runs up the stairs.

Dawn: "He was looking in here, Caleb, I saw him," Willow gets out her cel phone as we get a small glimpse of Andrew passing out. (cut to the bar)

Faith and Rick are dancing and having a drink when the phone rings.

Faith: "Yeah?"

Willow: "Faith, I know you're out having fun with Rick but, we've got real trouble here, now get your ass here and watch the house, Caleb was outside watching for Dawn and Robin is with Spike doing your patrol or something and,"

Faith: "Red, chill a bit would ya? I'll be right there," she hangs up. "Rick, gotta jet."

Rick: "So they hate you until they need protection, blow them off, you need to relax."

Faith: "Don't ever suggest that to me again," she gives him a look that would send shivers down any normal person. "It's my job, understand, a job you weren't to know about, you've got enough crap in your life with your dad man, we're cool ok, just don't get into my job," she lets go of his arm.

Rick: "Faith, calm down, you're over stressed with that dream and all and, by the way, did you tell them about it?"

Faith: "No, look man, just don't get involved in my job, we can hang, that's all cool, but it ends there, I like you but lets just chill ok?" She walks out leaving Rick to ponder what just happened.

Faith is walking thinking, maybe it was just a dream, maybe B doesn't need help, maybe she's happy with, she stops seeing Caleb heading inside an old church.

Spike whispering: "Slayer, we got it, we'll keep watch awhile, go on about your duties," she continues walking.

(Early Morning)

The clock shows 5 am, we see Faith sleeping on the couch. She hasn't been there long from keeping watch outside the house. She'd been deciding maybe it's just a crazy dream.

As she sleeps Buffy comes to her in tears. She'd been double dosed by Giles and really wasn't sure how long she could hold on.

Buffy: "Faith please," the two women are standing outside the Bronze. It looks to be a more simple time before Faith went bad, was this a sign for Faith that all was forgiven? "Please help me, we're coming, but, I'm," she cries hard as Faith puts her arms around the former slayer. "I'm so scared."

Faith: "Don't be afraid B, I promised remember. I never kept a promise in my life but I swear B, I'll keep this one." She awakes in a start. "Damn it, fake or not, I gotta keep my eyes open. I can't dismiss it, I promised twice." Willow is standing there seeing Faith's shaking hands.

Willow: "Faith?" She sits down and puts a hand forward but Faith moves. "Faith stop it, you're not running from us, do you hear me? Now what's wrong!"

Faith: "It's B, I'll save her Red I promise." She looks into Willow's tired emerald eyes. "Red you know I'm so sorry about Xander. I would do anything to take it back."

Willow: "I know Faith," she rubs Faith's hand with her thumb knowing she's seeing her in a rare vulnerable moment.

Faith: "Yeah but there's work to be done. I can't dwell on it just now." She pulls away from the tender moment as Andrew opens his eyes shaking his head, seeming to be having trouble remembering the day's events.

(fade to black)


End file.
